Zwei Männer, eine Frau und diese Wette?
by Liesselchen
Summary: Draco lachte: 'Apropros, wie wärs mit einer Wette' Blaise sah ihn fragend an: 'Eine Wette! Wie kommst du jetzt darauf'
1. Teenager, Feinde, Wetten

Blaise Zabini und Draco Malfoy, beide 22 Jahre jung und beide durchaus attraktive Männer, saßen sich im Tropfenden Kessel an einem Tisch gegenüber. Sie wussten, dass sich sämtliche Hexen zu ihnen herumdrehten und sie mit sehnsüchtigen Blicken musterten. Generell wussten sie die Blicke der gesamten weiblichen Bevölkerung. Verständlich - Blaise Zabini und Draco Malfoy waren regelrechte Götter. Blaise, der charmante Italiener und Draco, der geheimnisvolle Introvertierte.

Nachdem sie die Schule beendet hatten, lebte Zabini vom Erbe seiner Eltern. Außerdem hatte er eine Ausbildung in Gringotts genossen, wo er sich jetzt um die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit kümmerte. Er hatte viel zu tun, aber dennoch nahm er sich die Zeit, einmal in der Woche seinen besten Freund zu treffen, Malfoy. Dieser arbeitete im Ministerium und hatte die Abteilung seines Vaters übernommen. Auch er war ein vielbeschäftigter Mann.

Und auch wenn man denken könnte, dass harte Arbeit erwachsen macht, war das bei diesen beiden Exemplaren anders. Einmal die Woche trafen sie sich und führten sich wie Teenager auf: Waren hinter Frauen her, wetteten um die kuriosesten Dinge und feierten die Nächte durch.

Auch heute war es nicht anders, eben noch beim Thema Qudditch, schon beim Thema Frauen. Draco und Blaise waren sich ihrer Beliebtheit bei der weiblichen, sowie auch bei der männlichen Bevölkerung sehr bewusst (A/N wie schonmal erwähnt xD).

Gerade waren sie dabei zu analysieren, wie Marcus Flint es geschafft haben könnte, dass Pansy Parkinson mit ihm durchbrennt, als sie ihnen drei wohlbekannte Stimmen hörten.

"Ron, dass ist doch albern!"

"Albern?", schrie der Angesprochene.

"Mione, Ron.. hört doch mal auf.. die Leute starren schon"

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley und Hermione Granger hatten soeben den Tropfenden Kessel betreten, um mal in aller Ruhe zu bummeln, ein Kaffee zu trinken und sich über die neuesten Dinge auszutauschen. Hermione und Ron waren bereits seit 5 Jahren ein glückliches Paar (von ständigen Diskussionen und Streitereien mal abgesehen, die wohl nie aufhören würden), während Harry eher sprunghaft lebte.

"Nein Harry! Wieso ist das albern Hermione?"

"Weil Ginny erwachsen ist, sie kann sich abgeben mit wem sie will"

Harry nickte zustimmend. In der Tat war Ginny eine erwachsene Frau.. und wie erwachsen. Beim Gedanken an Ginny musste er grinsen. Er war eine Weile mit Ginny zusammengewesen. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie bemerkt, dass zwischen ihnen keine Liebe im Spiel war, sondern nur Freundschaft. Seitdem waren sie wie vorher, sehr gute Freunde. Trotzdem kam Harry nicht drum her, zu bemerken, wie hübsch sie doch war.

Wild diskutierend und die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehend verließen sie wieder den Tropfenden Kessel, um sich in die Winkelgasse zu begeben.

"Sieh mal einer an" grinste Blaise. "War das nicht das sogenannte 'goldene Trio'?" Draco musste auch grinsen. Die hatten sich echt nicht verändert. Weaslby und Schlammblut immer noch im Klinsch miteinander. Er aufbrausend, sie besserwisserisch, während der Potter-Goldjunge versuchte, sie ruhig zu stimmen.

"Ja sieht so aus", sagte er "Und wie es scheint, regt sich das Wiesel wegen seiner kleiner Schwester auf.. Wer wohl ein schlechter Umgang für sie ist?"

Blaise überlegte einen Moment "Vielleicht ein Slytherin oder ein alter Knacker.."

Draco lachte. "Apropros, wie wärs mit einer Wette?"

Blaise sah ihn fragend an "Eine Wette! Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"

Draco blickte ihn nur wohlwissend an "Naja, schlechter Umgang,", bei diesen Worten zeigte er auf sich und Blaise "Weasleys kleine Schwester.. Wie wärs?" Er sah Blaise überlegenden und nicht grade überzeugt wirkenden Blick und fügte deshalb schnell hinzu: "Ja ich weiß, wir müssten eigentlich über diese alte Feindschaft mit Potter und so hinweg sein. Aber so ein bisschen jugendlicher Leichtsinn tut uns beiden gut."

Blaise seufzte und nickte widerwillig "Wie genau sieht die Wette aus?"

"Wer sie zuerst in die Kiste bekommt.. wobei, dass ist zu einfach. Wer sie zuerst in die Kiste bekommt und vorallem, wer der Auswählte ist, der zuerst ihren Eltern vorgestellt wird." flüsterte Draco Blaise zu.

"Eltern vorstellen?" Blaise wirkte nicht gerade begeistert. Eltern waren so ein Thema für sich. Sie hatten immer diesen Beschützerinstinkt, gerade wenn die Namen Blaise Zabini oder Draco Malfoy fielen. Bei den einen oder anderen Müttern waren sie schon als Casanova bekannt.

"Ja, man muss auch den Eltern vorgestellt werden. Oh naja, dass wird lustig, vor allem Ronald. Der wird so ausrasten..." Draco lächelte süffisant, während er in Gedanken schwelgte.

"Und was ist mit dem Einsatz?" fragte Blaise nüchtern. Er wusste jetzt schon, dass ihm die ganze Sache mit der Familie und so keinen Spaß machen würde.

* * *

A/N: Ja das wird jetzt hier ein Mehrteiler. Das 2. Kapitel ist schon fertig, muss nur noch von der Jule fertig ge'betat' werden -lol- Jetzt bitte ich euch inständig, drückt auf das Go-Knöpfchen und reviewt O.O 


	2. Quidditch, Dienstmädchen und Eifersucht

_**A/N:** Das 2. Kapitel :)_

_Ich sollte vll noch erwähnen, dass ich Moment Blaise-süchtig bin.. :)_

* * *

Nach kurzer Diskussion über die Wette und deren Einsatz, lud Draco Blaise noch in sein Elternhaus zum Quidditch ein, damit der Tag richtig ausklingen könne, wie er es sagte.

So apparierten sie in Vorfreude aufs Quidditch in die Eingangshalle (eine sehr, sehr große Eingangshalle) von Malfoy Manor.

Draco wollte sich seinen Eltern, seiner Mutter besonders, ankündigen und schritt deshalb, Blaise im Schlepptau, in den Salon. Narcissa Malfoy saß an der großen Tafel, welche in der Mitte des Raumes stand. Sie wirkte betrübt und mitgenommen.

"Mutter, ich wollte nur sagen, dass..." Er bemerkte ihren traurigen Gesichtsausdruck. "Was ist los!", verlangte er zu wissen.

Sie deutete auf eine Tür, von der Blaise wusste, dass sie ins Arbeitszimmer von Malfoy Senior führte. "Was ist mit Vater?" Blaise sah Draco an. Er wusste, dass dieser immer im Fall der Fälle zu seiner Mutter halten würde.

"Naja", schnalzte sie: "er hat wieder eine Neue.. ein neues 'Dienstmädchen'" Bei dem letzten Wort lachte sie trocken auf. Draco verstand was sie meinte. Sein Vater suchte immer die Dienstmädchen aus. Sie mussten jung sein, hübsch und wenn möglich, ihm verfallen. Wenn er genug von ihnen hatte, suchte er sich ein neues 'Dienstmädchen', mit dem er seinen Spaß haben konnte.

"Mutter, auch wenn er... ähm sich ab und zu ‚Dienstmädchen' sucht, weißt du doch ganz genau, dass er nur dich lieben wird." Blaise lächelte mitleidig. Er wusste, dass Draco versuchte seine Mutter krampfhaft zu trösten und er wusste auch, dass Malfoy Senior nicht mal in der Lage ist, so etwas wie Liebe zu empfinden.

Sie hörten ein Stühlescharren, ehe sich die Tür öffnete und Lucius Malfoy in voller Pracht vor ihnen auftauchte.

"Draco." Er nickte seinem Sohn zu. "Was bringt dich zu uns?" Draco, dem wohl immer etwas unwohl in der Nähe seines Vaters wurde, murmelte etwas von Tag ausklingen lassen und Quidditch. Sein Vater hörte ihm so oder so nicht wirklich zu. Er blickte Blaise an, nickte auch ihm kurz zu und drehte sich erwartungsvoll zu seinem Arbeitszimmer um.

"Sie muss noch den Vertrag unterschreiben.", erklärte er, obwohl niemand gefragt hatte.

Narcissa schnaubte. Blaise war diese ganze Situation durch und durch unangenehm.

Endlich vernahmen sie ein weiteres Stühlerücken, als plötzlich eine junge Frau im Türrahmen stand. Blaise war baff, völlig überwältigt von ihrer Schönheit. Draco schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Diese beiden jungen Männer konnten praktisch jede Frau haben, doch bei dieser hier hatten sie beide das Gefühl, als würde ein Traum vor ihnen stehen. Lucius Malfoy lächelte zufrieden, dass er ein neues und so wunderbares ... Spielzeug gefunden hatte. Er bemerkte das Glotzen der beiden Männer, machte aber keine Anstalten, ihnen den rothaarigen Engel vorzustellen.

_Moment_, schoss es Blaise durch den Kopf, _rothaarig, das Gespräch im Tropfenden Kessel..._

"Weasley?" Das war Draco. Ihm schien anscheinend die gleiche Einsicht wie Blaise gekommen zu sein.

Virginia Weasley (A/N: ich weiß, dass sie Ginevra heißt, aber jetzt mal ehrlich Leute.. der Name ist nicht so schön, wie Virginia.. Deswegen bleibe ich dabei ;P) drehte sich um, blickte Draco und Blaise an, lächelte als sie die beiden erkannte und Blaise spürte genau, wie sie ihm einem musternden Blick zuwarf.

------

Eine halbe Stunde später waren Malfoy jr. und Zabini auf dem Quidditchplatz von Malfoy Manor. Da sie nur zu zweit waren, spielten sie, wer zuerst den Schnatz fängt.

"Soviel zum Thema Wettobjekt", sagte Blaise fassungslos. Sie beide konnten es nicht glauben, dass aus etwas so unscheinbarem, wie Virginia Weasley, eine so atemberaubende Frau werden konnte.

"Ja... wird wohl doch schwieriger, als ich gedacht hätte. Da reichen wohl ein paar Blümchen, Pralinen und so nicht." Blaise musste lachen. Draco hatte Recht. Bei dieser Frau musste man sich anscheinend mehr als ein bisschen anstrengen, zumal Lucius Malfoy seine Finger mit im Spiel hatte.

"Du Draco, meinst du ich könnte sie mir auch als ‚Dienstmädchen' holen.. so einmal die Woche!" Draco grinste verschmitzt.

"Vergiss es Zabini. Mein Vater würde es niemals zulassen, dass seine neue Errungenschaft auch noch in andere Hände kommt. Nicht zu vergessen: Wir haben immer noch eine Wette am Laufen."

Blaise seufzte. Eigentlich hatte er gar keine Lust mehr auf diese Wette. Er und sich bei Weibern anstrengen? Das musste er noch nie. Normalerweise kamen sie immer in Scharren zu ihm gerannt, er konnte sich gar nicht mehr vor ihnen retten und jetzt?

Andererseits... ein bisschen Herausforderung täte dem ‚Sportgeist' auch nichts. Er grinste in sich hinein. Okay, er würde es also durchziehen.

Er schreckte erst aus seinen Gedanken auf, als er Draco "HA! Ich hab ihn." schreien hörte. Dieses Spiel hatte er anscheinend verloren.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Manor zurück - beide stillschweigend und in Gedanken versunken.

----

Als sie in Dracos altem Schlafgemach waren (Man kann es nur als solches bezeichnen, denn es ist riesig), werteten sie die vergangen Quidditch-EM-Spiele aus. Plötzlich klopfte es zaghaft an der Tür.

"Herein!", rumorte Draco. Die Tür öffnete sich und Ginny betrat den Raum. Komischerweise blickte sie schüchtern zu Boden, während sie sprach: "Madam Malfoy würde gerne wissen, ob die jungen Herren noch zum Essen bleiben!" Sie blickte auf. Man sah ihr deutlich an, dass ihr die Situation etwas unangenehm war.

"Wirst du denn mit uns essen, _Ginny_?", fragte Draco spöttisch. Zorn flammte kurz in ihren Augen auf.

"Wenn es der Herr wünscht.", spuckte sie förmlich zurück. Und wieder einmal war Blaise baff - dieses Mal über dieses ungeheure Temperament ihrerseits. Draco lächelte und gab Ginny ein Zeichen mit der Hand, dass sie gehen konnte. Blaise war sich darüber im Klaren, dass Draco ihr keine Antwort gegeben hatte.

"Lass uns runtergehen", sagte Draco dann endlich: "Essen fassen." Sie grinsten. Als sie im Salon ankamen saßen schon alle (Lucius, Narcissa und Ginny) auf ihren Plätzen. Draco und Blaise platzierten sich gehorsam nebeneinander und schon erschien silbernes Geschirr und Besteck auf der Tafel, sowie eine große Auswahl an Essen. Man hörte kein Klappern von Besteck und Geschirr, so wie es in Hogwarts der Fall gewesen war. Ginny schien das alles fremd zu sein. Auch das alle schwiegen. Wenn sie zu Hause mit der ganzen Familie aß, herrschte immer ein reges durcheinander. Jeder redete mit jedem. Sie fand diese Atmosphäre eigentlich immer ganz angenehm, aber dieses Schweigen...

"Nun Blaise", begann Lucius, "was macht die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit in Gringotts?"

So ging es dann eine ganze Weile. Es wurde über die Arbeiten der Männer gesprochen, über das Wirtschaftswachstum und generell über Politik. Die Frauen blickten nur auf ihre Teller und aßen ruhig. Hin und wieder warf Narcissa Ginny einen hasserfüllten Blick zu und Ginny warf Draco und Blaise interessierte Blicke zu. Lucius entgingen diese Blicke nicht, es störte ihn.

"Sag mal Weasley", wandte sich Blaise an Ginny zu, er hatte es satt über Politik zu lamentieren und wollte einen schwungvollen Themenwechsel. Die angesprochene Frau blickte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. "Wie wärs, hättest du Lust als Nebenjob bei mir zu arbeiten?", er grinste schief.

"Meine Villa ist sehr groß, musst du wissen und ich lebe alleine, dann die ständige Arbeit... Vielleicht ist Mr. Malfoy so nett und gibt dir einen Tag in der Woche frei!" Er sah ‚Mr. Malfoy' fragend an. Dieser schien von der Idee ganz und gar nicht begeistert.

"Nun Zabini, Ms. Weasley hier hat einen 7-Tage-die-Woche-Vertrag. Ich denke nicht, dass ich einen Tag freigeben werde." Er blickte fast besitzergreifend zu Virginia. "Und wenn sie noch mal versuchen sollten, mir mein Personal abzuwerben.. Denken Sie am Besten gar nicht daran" Er sah Blaise mit einem zuckersüßem Lächeln (mit ein bisschen Eifersucht im Blick) an.

Draco schaute von seinem besten Freund zu seinem Vater hin und her. Träumte er oder fand die traurige Komödie gerade wirklich statt? Das gibt's doch gar nicht.

Er blickte zu seiner Mutter. Ihr lief eine Träne aus den Augen. Im nächsten Augenblick sprang sie auf und verließ den Salon. Lucius guckte ihr hinterher und faselte etwas von Gefühlsduselei. Draco richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Blaise zu und sagte ihm, dass es Zeit wäre zu gehen.

Virginia saß da, blickte zu Malfoy Senior, stand ebenfalls auf, um die beiden jungen Männer zu verabschieden. Als sie Zabini am Kamin die Hand gab, drückte er ihr einen kleinen Zettel in die Hand, bevor er verschwand.

WAS WAR HIER EIGENTLICH LOS?

* * *

_**A/N:** Ih wollte mich noch bei den Reviewern (?) bedanken :) DiesesChap wurde auch von der Julegebetat -lol- Das 3. Kapitel ist in Arbeit, aber noch nicht fertig. Ich verspreche mich zu beeilen. So, dann könnt ihr ja eventuell noch ein kleines Review hinterlassen? O.O.. der Go-Knopf (Für die nicht-Wisser, die deswegen immer versehentlich 'Schwarz-lesen' ;P) Also dann bis zum nächsten Kapitel.._


	3. Zettel, Pläne und Umzüge

Als Ginny dann endlich nach ihrem ersten Arbeitstag in Malfoy Manor entspannen konnte, musste sie an das Geschehene vom Abendessen denken.

Zugegebenermaßen war sie überrascht gewesen, ihre alten Mitschüler Blaise Zabini und Draco Malfoy wiederzusehen, aber dennoch nicht unangenehm. Die beiden Männer hatten sich seit Hogwarts nicht verändert, sie waren immer noch unbeschreiblich sexy.

Was sie jedoch verwunderte war dieses plötzliche Interesse des jungen Zabini**s**. Ihr wurde zwar öfters mal gesagt, dass sie hübsch sei, aber das**s** sich ein Slytherin für sie interessieren würde **-** damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Was sie aber als unangenehm empfand war die Tatsache, dass Lucius Malfoy sie so merkwürdig lüstern und sie als sein Eigentum betrachtend angeschaut hatte.

Was erwartete dieser eigentlich von ihr? Sie war doch nur ein Dienstmädchen und das auch nur, weil sie für ihre Ausbildung ein Praktikum absolvierensollte. Sie lernte gerade als Krankenschwester im St. Mungos Hospital und auch wenn sie nicht verstand wieso sie gerade bei den Malfoys gelandet war (denn in dieser Familie war kein einziges Mitglied krank oder irgendwie gehindert am normalen Leben), so hatte sie sich am Anfang doch sehr glücklich geschätzt.

Sie blickte sich in ihrem neuen Zimmer um. Es war ziemlich groß und gut ausgestattet. Das Mobiliar bestand aus dunklem Holz und überall waren auch dunkelgrüne Samtvorhänge. An den Wänden hingen einige Kerzenleuchter, die den Raum in einem romantischen Licht erscheinen ließen.

Seufzend ließ sie sich auf das große Himmelbett fallen. Ihr Blick glitt zur Seite und sie sah den kleinen, zusammengefalteten Zettel, den ihr Blaise kurz bevor er verschwand mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen in die Hand gedrückt hatte, auf dem Nachttisch liegen.

Sie hatte ihn noch nicht gelesen. Zu dem Zeitpunkt fand sie die ganze Situation und Szenerie, die sich ihr dargeboten hatte, einfach nur absurd (was sich bis jetzt auch noch nicht wirklich verändert hatte).

Mit wilder Entschlossenheit streckte sie die Hand nach dem Zettel aus, ergriff ihn und las ihn sich im flimmernden Kerzenlicht durch.

_Market Square 17, Apartment 31 c._

Sie las sich den Zettel nochmals durch.Was sollte das? Wollte Zabini wirklich, dass sie auch bei ihm arbeitete? Machte er sich über sie lustig, da sie jetzt, gewollt oder ungewollt, Hausmädchen bei den Malfoys war? Was bildete sich dieser arrogante Snob eigentlich ein?

Und ob sie ihm mal einen Besuch abstatten würde.. Dieser kleine, verwöhnte Bengel (LOL 33)..

Zorn flammte in ihren Augen auf. Ja, er würde das Temperament einer Weasley zu spüren bekommen - und wie.

---

Draco Malfoy saß in seinem pompösen Arbeitszimmer im Ministerium für Zauberei.

Er grübelte über den gestrigen Abend bei seinen Eltern. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass ausgerechnet die einst so verhasste Virginia Weasley auf einmal für seinen Vater arbeiten sollte. Wie tief wollte sie denn eigentlich sinken? Wie tief konnte ER denn eigentlich noch sinken, dass er sich auf eine solche Wette eingelassen hatte.. Nun ja.. Er hatte sie vorgeschlagen, aber sie war doch eine WEASLEY. Er verfluchte sich selbst dafür und noch mehr verfluchte er sich dafür, dass er sie so ungeheuer attraktiv fand. Aber was sollte er tun? Er wollte Blaise in nichts nachstehen, erst Recht nicht bei einer solchen Wette. Er wusste, dass sie beide bei Frauen so ziemlich die größten Renner waren. Doch so einen Tiefschlag, wie eine Wette um eine Frau, konnte er einfach nicht verkraften. Wollte er auch gar nicht, denn diese Frau war ein absoluter Traum und die ganze Sache gestaltete sich schwieriger, als erwartet. Was er brauchte war ein Plan. Er blickte sich in seinem Büro um und überlegte.

Weasley schien sich ihrer Attraktivität gar nicht wirklich bewusst zu sein. Sie hatte zwar ziemlich feuriges Temperament bewiesen, aber dennoch nicht so viel Selbstbewusstsein, wie er bei einer solchen Frau erwartet hätte. Vielleicht würde es doch einfacher werden.. Da war nur noch ein Problem – sein Vater. Wie sollte er sich an diesem vorbeispielen? Als er Blaise gesagt hatte, dass sein Vater nicht erfreut sein würde, wenn er seine Virginia mit jemanden teilen müsse, hatte er nicht gelogen. Im Gegenteil: **s**ein Vater würde alle Männer umbringen, die es auch nur wagen, sie zu berühren. In seinem kranken Hirn dachte er schließlich, dass sie sein Eigentum wäre.

Draco schüttelte sich bei diesem Gedanken. Ihm wurde auf einmal wieder bewusst, wie sehr ihm seine Mutter Leid tat. _Dieser alte, perverse Lustmolch, wie kann er das Mutter nur antun? _

Er war entschlossen: er wollte diese Wette gewinnen. Also beschloss er kurzer Hand, wieder in sein altes Zimmer in Malfoy Manor zu ziehen. Das erschien ihm als ideal.

_Da bin ich wenigstens in Weasleys Nähe. Blaise wird sich wundern. _Er grinste fies bei diesem Gedanken. Ja er war sich fast sicher, dass er so den Sieg als seinen bezeichnen würde.

Aber das konnte nicht sein einziger Schlachtplan sein. Er brauchte Informationen über Ginny. Er musste einiges in Erfahrung bringen, damit er besser an sie herankommen würde. Und er wusste auch schon, von wem er diese Informationen erhalten würde: Harry Potter.

----

Lucius Malfoy saß in seinem Arbeitszimmer und las in einem alten Buch, welches in Leder gebunden war. Er guckte auf die große, vergoldete Uhr an der Wand, als er plötzlich hörte, wie jemand in die Eingangshalle apparierte. Er wartete ab. Man würde ihn sicherlich gleich stören. Und tatsächlich: fünf Minuten später stand sein Sohn vor ihm.

"Was willst du Draco?", fragte Lucius kalt.

"Nun Vater, ich wollte wieder mein altes Zimmer beziehen." Er blickte seinen Vater unsicher an. Lucius erfreute dies immer zutiefst. Sein Sohn bewahrte zwar vor anderen immer diese kühle Maske, doch bei ihm, seinen Vater, fühlte er sich immer unwohl.. **– **er hatte Angst vor ihm.

"Wieso solltest du das wollen, Sohn? Du hast ein eigenes und sehr großes Appartement in London. Warum willst du hier wieder einziehen?"

Draco hatte genau gewusst, dass er ihn das fragen würde und er hatte sich auch schon eine Antwort einfallen lassen: "Nun, für meine Arbeit im Ministerium muss ich etwas sehr wichtiges recherchieren. Dazu brauche ich deine.. chrm.. Bibliothek." Mit dem Räuspern wollte er seinem Vater näher bringen, welche Art von Bibliothek er genauer meinte.

"Was ist der Auftrag?", verlangte Lucius zu wissen und Draco erklärte es ihm.

---

Eine halbe Stunde später zauberte Draco seinen Koffer groß, den er in weiser Voraussicht schon einmal hatte schrumpfen lassen. Er grinste zufrieden, denn bisher verlief alles wie geplant.

Er beschloss schnell noch Blaise zu schreiben, bevor es Essen gab. Als er in den Brief schrieb, dass er jetzt wieder in seinem Elternhaus sei, musste er lachen, bei dem Gedanken daran, wie Blaise wohl gucken würde.

_1 : 0 für mich._

Freudig trat er auf den Flur, nur um zu bemerken, dass Ginny Weasley ihr Schlafquartier genau neben seinem hatte.

----

Etwas weiter entfernt, im Appartement 31 c in der Market Square hörte man nur ein fluchendes Schreien: "DRACO, DU VERDAMMTER BASTARD!"

* * *

A/N: Huh, ich weiß, dass in diesem Chap sehr wenig passiert ist, aber ich hoffe das wird sich ändern.. Denn: Malfoy is back in da house.. -hihi- Ich weiß selbst noch nicht, wie es weitergehen soll.. Bin mal gespannt. xD Hoffe, dass es weiter so schnell voran geht. Deswegen gleich nochmal ein fettes **DANKE** an meine Beta-Jule, die sich dann immer sofort an das Chap setzt und es ausbessert, wenn ich mal kleine Fehlerchens hab. Superlieb! Und danke an alle Reviewer, ich finds schön, wenn die Story gelesen wird -seuf-

an _Jean nin asar ahi smabell_: Naja ich find Lucius und Ginny zusammen auch leicht ecklich, aber Ginny weiß auch gar nichts von ihrem -hust- 'Glück'.

Ansonsten kann ich nur sagen: Ich beeile mich -smile-

Bis zum nächsten Chap


	4. Massagen, keine Küsse und Besuche

Virginia war nicht mit beim Abendessen. Anscheinend war das am Abend zuvor eine Ausnahme gewesen, da es ihr erster Arbeitstag war. Diesmal herrschte eine etwas angenehmere Atmosphäre, da weder Blaise, noch Narcissa, noch Lucius, dass neue Dienstmädchen anstarren und dabei je nach dem, irgendwelche unmoralischen Gedanken hegen konnte.

Draco langweilte sich tierisch, denn sein Vater sprach mit seiner Mutter über die Geschäfte. Zum letzten Geburtstag hatte ihr Malfoy Senior eine Boutique für Designerumhänge geschenkt, damit, wie Draco vermutete, sie ihm nicht weiter auf der Tasche lag, weil sie sich angeblich nicht als nützlich erweisen könne. Draco hoffte insgeheim, dass sich das Gespräch nicht auf ihn richten würde, doch leider hatte er sich zu früh gefreut.

„Draco, warum bist du eigentlich hier?" Harkte Narcissa nach und richtete somit ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Verständlich, Draco war nie besonders scharf darauf gewesen, Zeit mit seinen Eltern zu verbringen. Sie war schon froh darüber, dass er wenigstens jeden Sonntag zum Abendessen kam.

„Geschäfte. Ich muss etwas recherchieren Mutter." Sie wusste, dass es sich nicht gehörte zu fragen, um welche Geschäfte es sich handle. Sie hatte sich nie getraut, danach zu fragen – nicht bei Lucius und bei Draco würde sie es auch nicht wagen.

„Und wie lange gedenkst du zu bleiben?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern „Keine Ahnung, ich schätze ein bis zwei Wochen." Jetzt schien auch Lucius interessiert. „So lange? Nun, ich hatte eher mit fünf Tagen gerechnet." Draco wurde nervös. _Mist. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Können sie es nicht einfach so hinnehmen!_

„Wir werden ja sehen, wie lange ich brauche." Er versuchte das Thema so zu beenden, aber er merkte den misstrauischen Blick seines Vaters und den überglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck seiner Mutter,

Er fluchte innerlich. Draco hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass Weasley das größte Problem sein würde, aber die Fürsorge seiner Mutter hatte er nicht bedacht. Er musste ihr irgendwie klar machen, dass er schwer beschäftigt sei. In Gedanken versunken, wie er das anstellen könnte, aß er still und schnell weiter.

------

Ginny saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und überlegte was sie tun könnte. Sie hatte den zweiten Arbeitstag erfolgreich beendet und hatte sich jetzt ungefähr ein Bild davon gemacht, was sie jeden Tag erwartete. Sie entschied, dass sie Hermione schreiben würde. Sie, Ron und Harry waren nicht allzu sehr begeistert gewesen, als sie ihnen von dem Praktikum bei 'Familie' Malfoy berichtet hatte. Doch im Moment war sie zu müde, um Mione zu schreiben. Sie ging zu ihrem Bett hinüber und legte sich auf die Tagesdecke. Erstaunlicher weise hatte sie gar nicht soviel zu tun. Sie musste weder saubermachen, noch kochen. Dafür hatten die Malfoys ihre Hauselfen. Ginny konnte nur Vermutungen anstellen, dass es sich um ungefähr zwanzig Elfen handeln musste. Nein, Virginia war eher für den Empfang verantwortlich. Gäste begrüßen, sie in den großen Saal zu geleiten und ihnen kurz Gesellschaft zu leisten, bis Malfoy Senior sich dazu hinabließ, den Gästen, ob willkommen oder nicht, entgegen zu treten. Mr Malfoy verlangte nicht mehr von ihr, aber Mrs Malfoy erwartete schon ganz andere Dinge von ihr: Tee bringen, Kaffee kochen, Tisch decken, im Kamin mehr Holz verfeuern, einen wärmeren Umhang holen und wieder wegbringen. Wenn Ginny von Narcissa Befehle annahm, durfte sie die meiste Zeit rennen. Sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass die ältere Frau eifersüchtig auf Ginny sei. Doch konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, warum.

Sie streckte sich gähnend. Sie würde schon noch die Sympathie der Hausherrin für sich gewinnen und einfach das tun, was sie von ihr verlangte. Träge stand sie auf und schleppte sich in ihr Badezimmer. Sie wollte sich noch duschen, bevor sie schlafen ging. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Ginny fluchte und ging langsamen Schrittes zur Zimmertür.

„Was kann ich – " sie pausierte „Malfoy, was machst du denn hier?" fragte sie entgeistert.

„Nun Weasley," Er musste grinsen. „dass ist das Haus meiner Eltern, also nicht so ungewöhnlich, dass ich hier bin. Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich reif für eine Massage wäre. Harter Tag, musst du wissen." Er seufzte theatralisch. „Wie du sicherlich weißt, ist mein Zimmer gleich nebenan. Also, bis in zehn Minuten!" Er schlenderte gelassen hinüber in sein Zimmer. Ginny starrte ihm ungläubig hinterher. War das sein ernst? Erwartete er wirklich, dass sie ihn massieren würde? _IRGH! Niemals!_

Fünfzehn Minuten später stand sie vor der Zimmertür Draco Malfoys. Sie konnte nicht einfach nicht hingehen, denn sie war nur eine Angestellte und massieren hatte schon etwas mehr mit Medizin zu tun, als Menschen zu empfangen. Doch als ein Zeichen von Protest kam sie wenigstens fünf Minuten später, das regte in ihr schon ein kleines Gefühl der Genugtuung, dass sie Malfoy nicht gänzlich unterlegen war. Sie klopfte zaghaft und Malfoy öffnete die Tür.

„Da bist du ja." Sie hörte keinerlei Anzeichen von Verärgerung in seiner Stimme. Das demotivierte sie. „Wo genau bist du denn verspannt?" Fragte sie gereizt und trat in sein deutlich größeres Zimmer. „Nun, so gesehen bin ich eigentlich überall verspannt." Er drückte seine Zungenspitze von Innen gegen seine Wange und grinste anzüglich. Ginny kniff die Augen zusammen, denn sie verstand nicht, oder besser gesagt, sie wollte nicht verstehen. Er sah ihren Blick und guckte wieder etwas ernster „Ich denke, wenn du meinen Rücken massierst, reicht das vorerst." Sie seufzte resigniert.

„Na dann zieh dich aus." Sagte sie. Er grinste und sah sie fragend an. Sie wurde sich der Bedeutung ihrer Worte bewusst, errötete und stotterte: „Also... zieh dein Oberteil aus, damit ich dich massieren kann."

Draco tat, wie ihm geheißen. Langsam zog er den schwarzen Umhang aus und noch langsamer zog er das ebenso schwarze Shirt darunter aus. Dabei blickte er die ganze Zeit über Ginny an, um zu sehen, wie diese reagieren würde. Und Ginny reagierte nicht schlecht, denn egal wie unangenehm der Gedanke daran war, dass sie gleich den Erzfeind ihres Bruders massieren würde, kam sie nicht umher zu bemerken, dass Draco einen verdammt gut gebauten Oberkörper besaß.

„Hast du eine schöne Aussicht, Weasley?" schnarrte Malfoy. Ginny blickte hastig weg und ärgerte sich über ihr pubertärendes Verhalten. Malfoy war eben extrem attraktiv. Na und? Sie hatte schon genug attraktive Männer, deutlich weniger bekleidet gesehen. Es gab also keinen Grund auszuflippen.

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy und leg dich auf dein Bett." Antwortete Virginia ärgerlich.

„Wir haben es aber eilig." Antwortete er anzüglich und legte sich mit dem Bauch nach unten auf sein großes Himmelbett.

„Wenn es nach mir ginge, Malfoy, würde ich hier nicht stehen und dich massieren. Also lass deine blöden Kommentare." Sie nahm sich etwas Massageöl und begann es langsam auf seinen muskulösen Rücken zu verteilen. Sanft massierte sie es in seine Haut ein und sie spürte, wie sich Dracos Körper deutlich, unter ihren Berührungen, entspannte. Sie konnte schon immer gut massieren, dass wusste Virginia und wenn sich andere wohl dabei fühlten, war ihr das nur Recht. Fast mechanisch knetete und drückte, quetschte und streichelte sie die Haut, des Mannes unter ihr. Sie träumte vor sich hin und starrte geradeaus, an die gegenüberliegende Wand. So vergingen bestimmt dreißig Minuten, als sich Malfoy plötzlich aufsetzte. Geschockt durch die unerwartete Bewegung hörte Ginny auf und sah ihn fragend an.

„Hast du genug, Malfoy?" Sie tat genervt, doch in Wirklichkeit hatte sie sich dabei selbst sehr gut entspannen können, aber das musste sie ihm ja nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Was den Rücken betrifft schon, aber ..."

„Aber was?" Sie sah ihn an und bemerkte, dass er einfach nur schön war. Sein aristokratisches Gesicht, seine blonden Haare, die in sein so maskulines Gesicht fielen und diese eisgrauen Augen. Eisgraue Augen, welche ihr Gesicht genauso musterten, so wie sie seines. Ginnys Herz schlug auf einmal schneller. Alles war so perfekt: Die Atmosphäre, das flackernde Kerzenlicht und Malfoy hier. Er legte seine Hand an ihr Kinn und führte dieses langsam aber sicher näher zu seinem Gesicht.

Plötzlich wurde Ginny bewusst, was sie hier eigentlich tat. Sie ruckte ihren Kopf zur Seite und sah Malfoy wieder wütend an.

„Was soll das?"

„Hm, was meinst du?" Malfoy tat unschuldig, doch in Wirklichkeit kochte er vor Wut und gekränkter Eitelkeit. Warum musste diese blöde Kuh von Weasley auch gerade jetzt moralische Gewissensbisse bekommen? Er war kurz davor gewesen. Nur ein Kuss von ihm, Draco Malfoy, hätte genügt und danach wäre ihm jede Frau verfallen gewesen. Doch nur dieser eine verdammte Kuss...

„Weasley, ich bin müde. Verschwinde!" Herrschte er sie an. Sie wusste nicht, was auf einmal mit ihm los war, schätzte aber, dass er versucht hatte, sich einen Spaß mit ihr zu erlauben.

„Nun dann, schlaft schön Mr Malfoy." Blaffte sie zurück und schritt erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Zimmer.

-------

Draco stand unter der Dusche und überlegte sich, wie er Weasley rumkriegen könnte. Ihm schwirrten schon einige Ideen im Kopf herum, doch er beschloss, sie einfach jeden Abend zum Massieren antanzen zu lassen. Irgendwann würde sie sich ihm auch nicht mehr entziehen können, denn immerhin war er Draco Malfoy. Er schnappte sich sein Handtuch rubbelte sich damit seine Haare trocken und wickelte es sich um die Hüften. Dann trat er in sein Zimmer und seine Laune verschlechterte sich nochmals um ein zehnfaches, denn in einem Sessel, am Kamin saß Blaise.

„Blaise, was machst du hier?" Fragte er genervt und irgendwie gequält.

„Ich dachte mir, 'Hey, guckst du mal, was dein bester Freund, Draco Malfoy so treibt' und jetzt bin ich hier. Also was machst du so?"

„Zabini, ich bin echt müde, also fass dich kurz und dann verschwinde, bevor ich dir die Wache auf den Hals hetzen muss," Blaise sah, dass Draco echt wütend war. Lief es dann also doch nicht so gut mit dem Wettobjekt!

„Ganz einfach: ich bin der Meinung, dass du mit unfairen Mitteln spielst."

Draco sah ihn ungläubig an. „Wieso spiele ich denn mit unfairen Mitteln?"

„Du wohnst wieder hier." Antwortete Blaise schlicht.

„Ja und? Du wolltest, dass sie für dich arbeitet, dass wäre ja dann genauso unfair, oder etwa nicht? Und Wette ist Wette, Zabini, da kann man weder fair noch unfair spielen. War das alles?"

„Eigentlich ja. Ach noch was: Ich habe mit deinem Vater gesprochen, muss für Gringotts ein altes Artefakt finden lassen, doch leider verfügt Gringotts selbst nicht über die nötigen Informationen. Dein Vater hat mir angeboten, so lange ich will in seiner Bibliothek zu suchen."

Draco wirkte nicht begeistert. „Heißt das, du hängst hier jetzt jeden Tag rum?"

„Ist das nicht wunderbar?" Strahlte ihn Blaise mit übertriebener Fröhlichkeit an.

Ja ganz toll, dachte sich Malfoy und hätte Blaise am liebsten umgebracht.

* * *

**A/N: **Jo hier endlich das 4. Kapitel. ES TUT MIR LEID! Ich weiß, dass es verdammt lange gedauert hat, aber naja... Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich faul, eine Tatsache, welche die Situation hoffentlich ausreichend erklärt. Naja ich werde mich demnächst mehr 'beeilen' -seuf- Ich danke euch für die vielen Reviews und mal wieder ein Dankeschön an die Julia. Jaja, du machst deine Sache toll (Sie hat mich im Übrigen dazu gedrängt, endlich weiter zu schreiben. Also beschwert oder bedankt euch bei ihr xD) Also: Morgen werde ich gleich mal mit dem 5. kapitel anfangen. Bis dahin reviewt bitte (BITTE!) fein.

KK Bis dann, die Luise


	5. Gespräche, Gäste und Badetouren

**Kapitel 5**

''Ginny! Was machst du denn hier? Ich freue mich so, dich zu sehen. Wie geht's dir?"

"Hey Mione, gut geht's...", Virginia seufzte. Sie hatte sich in ihrer Mittagspause spontan dazu entschieden, ihre beste Freundin Hermione Granger zu besuchen.

"Hey Ginny, was ist denn mit dir? Du wirkst so bedrückt. Hat es etwas mit dieser Malfoyfamilie zu tun?", Hermione blickte argwöhnisch und besorgt zugleich. Ginny wusste, dass Hermione es als sehr gefährlich und geisteskrank ansah, zu der berüchtigten Todesserfamilie zu ziehen und das auch noch freiwillig! "Ach es ist alles so kompliziert! Du weißt gar nicht wie kompliziert... kann ich mich setzen?" Sie wartete die Antwort gar nicht erst ab und setzte sich in einen schwarzen, weichen Ledersessel.

"Dann erkläre es mir.", forderte Hermione und setzte sich Ginny gegenüber.

Virginia holte tief Luft und dann sprudelte es förmlich aus ihr heraus: "Draco Malfoy hat, glaube ich zumindest, versucht mich zu küssen." Sie blickte Hermione aufgebracht an, diese schwieg und wollte ihren Ohren nicht trauen: "Wie bitte?"

"Ich glaube Draco Malfoy wollte mich küssen.", wiederholte Ginny. "Das habe ich schon verstanden.. aber, aber.. hat er es nur versucht? Oh Gott.. Ginny, wo bist du da nur wieder reingeraten?"

"Ich.. ich weiß nicht. Aber das ist noch gar nicht alles..", Hermione sah sie bestürzt an: "Noch nicht alles? Es kann noch schlimmer kommen? Oh nein, oh nein..."

"Naja, Blaise Zabini woll –"

"Zabini ist auch da?", Hermiones Augen wurden immer größer.

"Ja, naja egal, er hat mir auf jeden Fall einen Zettel mit seiner Adresse hinterlassen. Ich weiß nicht weswegen und.. verdammt! Mione, was soll ich denn tun?"

Die Frau schüttelte nur resignierend mit ihrem Lockenkopf. Ginny sah sie erwartend an, denn sie war wirklich verzweifelt und erhoffte sich einen weisen Rat von ihrer besten und obendrein noch klügsten Freundin. "Virginia Weasley, du wirst die Sache selbst regeln müssen. Du bist eine erwachsene Frau und bitte pass auf dich auf... Du weißt ich halte nicht besonders viel von Gerüchten, doch ich fürchte die Gerüchte um Zabini und Malfoy sind wahr."

"Welche Gerüchte?", Ginny tat unschuldig. Natürlich hatte sie von den Gerüchten gehört. Aber warum sie, warum? "Du weißt genau was ich meine, Ginny." Hermione lächelte sie warm an.

"Musst du noch arbeiten oder hast du heute den ganzen Tag frei?", Ginny erwachte aus der Starre. "MIST! Ich habe die Zeit vollkommen vergessen! Wie spät ist es? Zu spät.. ich, ich muss los." Sie ging schnellen Schrittes hinüber zu Hermione, welche sich erhoben hatte, um ihre Freundin zum Kamin zu begleiten und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Wann kommst du mal wieder?", "Ich weiß nicht. Ich melde mich bei dir.", sie winkte Mione noch einmal kurz zu, ehe sie in den grünen Flammen verschwand.

----------------

Blaise Zabini seufzte schwer, es war bald Mitternacht und er saß immer noch in der Bibliothek. Er gähnte, reckte und streckte sich und beschloss, dass es für den heutigen Tag genug des Guten war. Er stand auf und verließ die Bibliothek. Auf dem Weg zur Eingangshalle begegnete er Narcissa Malfoy.

"Blaise, Sie sind noch hier?"

"Ähm ja, bitte entschuldigen Sie, aber ich denke ich sollte lieber schnell gehen und Entschuldigung nochmals."

"Wann kommen Sie morgen?"

Baise sah sie verwundert an: "Ich denke nach dem Frühstück.", sie zog die Stirn kraus, "Wenn Sie wollen, kann ich auch später kommen..", fügte er hastig hinzu. Das Letzte was er wollte war Mrs Malfoy zu verärgern.

"Nun, mir schwebt da ein anderer Gedanke vor. Bleiben Sie, solange Sie recherchieren, bei uns als Gast wohnen. Ich stelle es mir sehr anstrengend vor, so spät in der Nacht immer nach Hause apparieren zu müssen." Blaise wollte widersprechen, doch ihm bot sich keine Gelegenheit.

"Folgen Sie mir, Blaise." Sie führte ihn in den 2. Stock zu einem Zimmer, das an Dracos Zimmer angrenzte. Narcissa Malfoy öffnete die Tür und erklärte ihm, dass er vorerst entspannen sollte.

------------------

Ginny war kaputt, vollkommen fertig von diesem Tag. Sie fragte sich, ob sie jetzt immer so geschafft und ausgelaugt sein würde. Innerlich freute sie sich schon auf ein entspannendes und wohltuendes Bad. In träumerischen Gedanken versunken, nahm sie das dumpfe Klopfen, welches von der Tür herführte nur sehr benommen wahr. "Ja?", rief sie zur Tür. Diese öffnete sich und Narcissa Malfoy betrat ihr großes Zimmer. "Guten Abend Ms Weasley, die Arbeit erwartet Sie bereits." Ginny sah die ältere Frau und guckte auf die Uhr. Es war schon Mitternacht durch. Diese Frau hatte es darauf angelegt sie fertig zu machen. Sie seufzte und verzweifelte ein wenig. Sie musste sich dieser Frau fügen und hörte, was sie zu sagen hatte. "Wir haben unerwartet einen Gast bekommen. Bringen Sie ihm Handtücher, heizen sie das Badezimmer, bringen Sie ihm etwas zum Trinken, ein Aperitif und Morgen früh wecken Sie ihn bitte pünktlich zum Frühstück. Der Gast schläft im Zimmer 219." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Narcissa um und ließ Ginny allein zurück. Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich an die ganzen Aufgaben zu erinnern, es fiel ihr aber etwas schwer, da sie normalerweise schon längst im Reich der Träume wäre. Sie atmete noch einmal schwermütig, ehe sie sich auf den Weg zur Bar machte, um dem Gast einen Cognac zu bringen.

Zehn Minuten später stand sie schwerbeladen mit Handtüchern und dem ‚Aperitif' vor Zimmer 219. Sie verfluchte sich selbst, denn in diesem Moment fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja hätte Magie nutzen können. Leise öffnete sie die Tür und ging schnurstracks zum schweren Eichentisch, um das Getränk abzustellen. _"Bringen Sie ihm Handtücher, heizen sie das Badezimmer vor..." _Die Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf und sie wünschte sich doch nichts sehnlicher, als endlich in ihrem Bett zu liegen. Hätte Virginia gewusst, dass sie mitten in der Nacht arbeiten müsse, hätte sie ihre Arbeitskleidung nicht ausgezogen und weiterhin ihren Zopf getragen. So schlurfte sie mit ihrer offenen und wilden Haarmähne durch die Gegend. _Ich muss morgen mit Mrs Malfoy reden und endlich klären, welche Vorbehalte die Frau gegen mich hat._

Sie stieß die Badezimmertür auf, legte die weichen, großen Handtücher auf den Badeschrank und widmete sich dem großen, marmornen Kamin. Der Gast saß wahrscheinlich noch mit Mr Malfoy in dessen Arbeitszimmer. Sie nahm ihren Zauberstab und entfachte ein Feuer im Kamin.

Plötzlich vernahm Virginia ein Räuspern. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang sie auf und drehte sich um, nur um gleich darauf zu erröten. In der großen, runden Badewanne lag niemand anderes als Blaise Zabini. Auf einmal hellwach fing sie an zu stottern: "Zabini.. was machst du denn hier?"

"Das Gleiche könnte ich dich fragen, Weasley!", er grinste sie frech an. "Wolltest du mich beobachten, sehe ich das richtig?" Ginnys Gesicht verfärbte sich noch mehr, aber auch ihr Blut begann zu kochen. Was bildete sich dieser eingebildete Fatzke eigentlich ein!

"Zabini, würde ich dich beobachten wollen, was sehr unwahrscheinlich ist, würde ich mich wohl geschickter anstellen." Sie schenkte ihm einen besonders giftigen Blick.

"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, für so clever halte ich dich nicht." Warum war er so ein gottverdammter Slytherin? Warum musste er sie immer wieder reizen, immer wieder den Stock nehmen und in der Wunde rumstochern?

"Halt die Klappe, Zabini!"

"Ach, wenn du hier schon so rumstehst.. Meine Haut weicht sich langsam auf. Könntest du mir bitte ein Handtuch geben!"

"Was?"

"Ein Handtuch!", er verdrehte genervt die Augen und streckte seine Hand verlangend aus. Ginny stapfte zum Badeschrank und rupfte ein großes Handtuch aus dem Stapel. Unwirsch drückte sie es Blaise in die Hand. Dieser saß inzwischen aufrecht in der Badewanne, so dass sie gute Sicht auf den muskulösen Oberkörper hatte. Blaise bemerkte ihr Starren: "Weasley, ich kann ja verstehen, dass dich mein Prachtexemplar von Körper völlig aus der Fassung bringt, aber könntest du dich bitte umdrehen!"

Ginny blickte sofort weg und drehte sich schon fast zu schnell um. Wie peinlich das doch alles war. Warum sie? WARUM? Sie hörte das Wasser plätschern, als Blaise aus der Badewanne stieg und dann hörte sie ein Räuspern und Blaise meldete sich wieder zu Wort: "Könntest du das Wasser aus der Badewanne lassen?", wütend drehte sie sich um. SEIN Dienstmädchen war sie schließlich nicht. Doch der Gast ist König und so blickte sie, den nur-in-ein-Handtuch-gewickelten, Blaise zornig an. Sie ging zur Badewanne, bemerkte jedoch nicht die Wasserpfützen, welche der junge Mann beim Ausstieg hinterlassen hatte. Sie beugte sich über die Badewanne, rutschte aus und fiel ins Wasser. Sie fluchte laut, denn sie war klitschnass. Sie hörte hinter sich ein Lachen und ein "La merda accade." Sie war kurz vor einem Zusammenbruch. Was für ein Scheißtag, was für ein scheiß Italiener.

* * *

SORRY! Ich weiß, ich wollte schnell weiter schreiben und ich hatte auch erst noch ne anderes Kapitel geschrieben, aber das war so verdammt schlecht -kopfschüttel- ist echt besser dieses hier. Auch wenn komisch. Hoffe ihr habt die Lust nicht verloren und reviewt! O.O 

Naja noch mal nen fettes **DANKE** an alle lieben netten Reviewer und an mein Julchen, welches wieder sofort bereit war, dass kapitel zu betan und die mir immer nen bissel Feuer unterm hintern gemacht hat -seuf- Danke Jule :)


	6. Schreien, Schlafanzüge, offene Karten

Total durchnässt, vor Wut und Kälte zitternd, stieg sie aus der Badewanne. Dieser bescheuerte Blaise Zabini. Arrogant und narzisstisch. Wie sie solche Kerle hasste! Sie stampfte Blaise hinterher, dieser hatte sich lachend in sein Zimmer begeben. Benahm sich denn so ein Gentleman? Er hätte ihr wenigstens helfen sollen.

Als sie das Zimmer betrat saß Blaise in Boxershorts auf seinem Bett. Er guckte sie immer noch breit grinsend an.

"Hätte ich gewusst, dass du noch mit mir baden willst, wäre ich noch länger im Wasser geblieben, Weasley." Dieses süffisante Lächeln, dieser herablassende Blick seinerseits.. Virginia hätte es ihm am liebsten aus dem Gesicht geschlagen.

"Verdammt, lass mich in Ruhe! Was machst du überhaupt hier?", Ginny war einfach zu sauer, um ruhig sprechen zu können.

"Ich muss arbeiten. Das Gleiche könnte ich allerdings auch dich fragen, Weasley. Was machst du bitte hier im Haus der Malfoys?"

"Wenn es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, ZABINI, ich arbeite ebenfalls hier."

"So tief gesunken?"

Ginny blickte ihn verwirrt an: "Wie meinst du das?", fragte sie ihn mit aggressivem Unterton.

"Habt ihr, also du und deine Familie, jetzt schon so wenig Geld, dass du bei euren größten Erzfeinden arbeiten musst? Gott, wie tragisch."

Ginny verstand und sie wurde wütender. So wütend konnte sie normalerweise nur Ronald Weasley, ihr Bruder, machen.

"DU VERDAMMTER SLYTHERIN! Nur weil wir laut deinen utopischen Tagträumen erfolglos bleiben sollen, heißt das nicht, dass wir das auch tun werden! Mag ja sein, dass du die Stelle deines Vaters bekommen hast, aber ich muss im Gegensatz zu dir mein Köpfchen anstrengen und werde es trotz alledem zu etwas bringen. Und nur weil ich nicht in einem goldenen Käfig aufgewachsen bin, so wie du und Malfoy, sondern in etwas ärmeren Verhältnissen, soll das nicht bedeuten, dass ich ein schlechterer oder unqualifizierterer Mensch bin als du! Im Gegenteil: ich weiß wenigstens, was es heißt geliebt zu werden!" Das alles sprudelte in einer solch hohen Geschwindigkeit und Lautstärke aus Virginia heraus, dass sie ersteinmal tief Luft holen musste. Ihr Kopf war rot angelaufen, sie sah Blaise nun direkt an. Dieser blickte sie aus unergründlichen Augen an, sagte aber nichts. Sie fühlte sich gut, da sie sich jetzt mal den ganzen Frust von der Seele gebrüllt hatte, aber jetzt kamen die Gewissensbisse.

_Vielleicht habe ich es ja doch etwas übertrieben!_

Ginny seufzte und Blaise sagte immer noch nichts. Ihr schlechtes Gewissen wurde größer.

"Es... es tut mir Leid, Zabini. Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten."

Ginny kam sich absurd vor, wie sie mit klitschnassen Sachen und tropfenden Haaren vor einem ehemaligen Mitschüler aus Slytherin stand und ihn um Verzeihung bat. Dieser sagte immer noch nichts und bedachte sie immer noch mit diesem neutralen Blick.

"Na gut, ich geh dann mal lieber.", sagte sie. Sie wusste ehrlich nicht mehr weiter, nur schweigend dazustehen war jedenfalls nicht ihre Stärke. Gerade wollte Ginny sich umdrehen und mit hängenden Schultern zu Tür gehen, da hörte sie Blaises Räuspern: "Schon gut Weasley. Du musst dich schließlich auch mal abreagieren." Sie blickte ihn an: "Ehrlich?", jetzt lächelte er wieder selbstverliebt: "Sicher, kein Ding. Am besten du gehst jetzt.", er gähnte und streckte seinen muskulösen Oberkörper.

Ginny ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und verließ den Raum. Gerade als sie die Tür hinter sich schließen wollte, hörte sie noch Blaise murmeln: "Wie kann man ‚Miss Wet' schon böse sein!", Ginny errötete und schloss die Tür schnell hinter sich.

---

Ginny legte sich in ihr Bett. Was für ein Abend! Sie blickte auf die Uhr, es war ein Uhr durch. Irgendwie musste sie lachen, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie sich schon vor einer Stunde nichts sehnlicher, als in ihrem Bett zu liegen gewünscht hatte. Sie erinnerte sich, was sie tun wollte, bevor Mrs Malfoy ihr die unerfreulichen Aufgaben zuteilte.

Baden gehen.

Auch das schien ihr jetzt lächerlich und absurd, nachdem was sich eben bei Blaise abspielte. Aber das war ihr jetzt egal. Sie würde warm baden gehen und sich entspannen. Das war sie sich nach diesem Tag einfach schuldig. Sie schlurfte ins Bad, ließ heißes Wasser und ein nach Rosen duftenden Badezusatz in die Wanne, befreite sich von den nassen, kalten Sachen und legte sich ins Wasser. Sie seufzte schwer. So sollte man einen Abend ausklingen lassen. Erst baden gehen und dann ein Glas kalte Milch trinken. So hat sie es früher immer gemacht, wenn sie nicht schlafen konnte und so würde sie es heute Abend auch machen.

---

Sie badete ausgiebig. Hätte sich ihre Haut nicht langsam aufgeweicht und wäre das Wasser nicht immer kälter geworden, so hätte sie noch Stunden baden können.

Endlich stand sie vor ihrer Zimmertür, nur ein kurzes, schwarzes Nachthemd tragend. Außerdem freute sie sich wie ein Kind auf die kühle Milch. So etwas entfachte immer nostalgische Gefühle in Ginny, denn sie sehnte sich heutzutage noch manchmal in die Zeit ihrer Kindheit zurück.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen öffnete sie ihre Tür und schlich sich auf leisen Sohlen zwei Stockwerke tiefer, in die Küche. Die Malfoys besaßen zwei Küchen, eine Großküche, in welcher nur die Hauselfen arbeiteten und eine, welche die Malfoys für sich nutzten. Sie wurde an und für sich nicht oft genutzt, nur der Kühlschrank war im Prinzip der wichtigste Gebrauchsgegenstand. Nun stand Virginia vor diesem wirklich großen Kühlschrank. Sie öffnete ihn und stellte wenige Sekunden später fest, dass er bis zum Bersten gefüllt war. _Unglaublich, wer soll bitte solch Unmengen vertilgen? _Sie nahm sich ihre Flasche Milch heraus und stellte diese auf die Küchenablage Mit dem Rücken zur Tür, suchte sie nach einem Glas. Als sie endlich eins fand, schenkte sie sich schon in großer Vorfreude darauf, die Milch ein. Plötzlich hörte Ginny ein Pfeifton hinter sich... so als ob ihr jemand hinterher pfeifen würde! Blitzschnell drehte sie sich um, sie selbst konnte gar nicht sagen, weswegen sie sich so schreckhaft benahm, denn schließlich tat Ginny ja nichts Verbotenes.

"Wusste gar nicht, dass du so heiß bist Weasley!"

‚Weasley' wusste gar nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte.

"Ähm..."

"Nichts zu danken, wird nicht nochmal vorkommen." Draco Malfoy glänzte vor Ginny in seiner vollen Pracht und Arroganz und vor allem nur in einer Schlafanzughose gekleidet. In diesem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, wie leicht bekleidet sie vor ihm stand und wünschte sich nichts dringender als einen langen, dicken Mantel.

"Ich wollte mir nur ein Glas Milch holen.", erklärte sie, so als ob sie sich rechtfertigen müsse, in der Küche der Familie Malfoy zu stehen.

"Hab ich kein Problem mit. Im Gegenteil: ich genieße ja eine angenehme Aussicht."

Ginny verdrehte genervt die Augen. Erst dieser Blaise Zabini und jetzt auch noch Draco Malfoy. Schlimmer kann es ja gar nicht mehr kommen. HILFE!

"Wenn du meinst Malfoy.", antwortete sie etwas zu harsch und wandte sich wieder ihrer Milch zu.

"Tztztz.. nicht in diesem Tonfall Ms Weasley."

Ginny drehte sich so hastig um, als würde sie ein Blitz durchzucken. Auch Draco schien erschrocken. Im Eingang zur Küche stand Lucius Malfoy, einen seidenen schwarzen Morgenmantel tragend. Er lächelte süffisant und hob eine Augenbraue, während seine kalten Augen Ginnys Körper musterten. Jetzt wünschte sich Ginny einen großen, langen und dicken Mantel, wie nie zuvor.

"Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Malfoy."

Mr. Malfoy lächelte sie halbherzig an und wandte sich seinem Sohn zu. "Draco, du solltest zu Bett gehen. Wenn du immer bis spät in die Nacht wach bleibst, wirst du ja nie mit deiner Arbeit fertig."

"Danke für deine Fürsorge, _Vater_.", antwortete dieser etwas spöttisch und verschwand aus der Küche, doch vorher warf er Ginny noch einen nicht definierbaren Blick zu. Draco Malfoy wusste wahrscheinlich, was sein Vater mit ihr vorhatte.

Jetzt war Ginny allein mit Malfoy Senior und sie bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend.

"Nun Ms Weasley, wie wäre es, wenn wir einmal Ihr Benehmen am Arbeitsplatz besprechen würden?"

"Es ist doch aber schon spät...", Ginny war erschrocken. Lucius Malfoy sah sie schon wieder zu lüstern an. Was wollte er denn die ganze Zeit von ihr?

"Ich denke es wäre besser, wenn wir das Problem jetzt noch klären würden."

"Aber..."

"Nichts aber. Folgen Sie mir bitte."

Ginny tat wie geheißen, doch ihr wurde noch etwas schlechter, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie nicht in das Arbeitszimmer Malfoy Seniors gingen.

"Mr. Malfoy... Entschuldigen Sie, aber wo gehen wir hin!", ihre Stimme nahm einen schrillen Laut an. Der Angesprochene lächelte nur zuversichtlich und sprach etwas, von wegen seine Sorge sein lassen.

Mit hängenden Schultern und schrecklichen Gedanken trottete Virginia ihrem Chef hinterher. Was immer er auch vorhaben würde, sie wusste, dass es ihr unter keinen Umständen gefallen würde, denn sie spürte immer noch seinen lüsternen Blick auf ihrem Körper. Ginny schüttelte sich._ ER IST VERHEIRATET!_

Plötzlich erschien Narcissa Malfoy im Flur.

"Lucius, ich bin aufgewacht.. wo willst du denn hin?", sie sah Lucius mit einem quengelndem Blick an, dann fanden ihre Augen die Ginnys.

"Narcissa, Geschäfte."

"Um diese Uhrzeit?", sie sah ihn zweifelnd an, "Lass das Mädchen doch endlich schlafen gehen, ich habe sie doch heute schon so sehr mit Aufgaben belastet." Ginny glaubte sich verhört zu haben: Versuchte Mrs Malfoy gerade, Ginny zu helfen?

"Nun ja, es gab da eben einen Vorfall, den hätte ich noch gerne geklärt." Seine Stimme war schneidend kalt. Wäre Ginny an Narcissas Stelle gewesen, hätte sie den Mund gehalten und sich wieder ins Bett gelegt.  
"Lucius, das kannst du auch morgen erledigen." Mrs Malfoy tat unwissend und naiv.

"Narcissa!"

"Ich kann doch sonst nicht schlafen..", quengelte sie weiter, "... und außerdem: Morgen ist sie dann unausgeschlafen und macht ihre Arbeit unbefriedigend.", sie blickte Ginny (gespielt) vorwurfsvoll an.

Diese Situation war vollkommen verrückt: nachts um drei stand Ginny mit den beiden Hausherren von Malfoy Manor auf einem dunklem Flur und es wurde darüber diskutiert, ob Ginny sich nun einem alten geifernden Lustmolch hingeben müsse oder nicht. Sie selbst hoffte natürlich, dass dieser Fall nicht eintreten würde und Narcissa glänzte auf einmal in einem engelhaften Licht vor ihr.

Lucius seufzte genervt und blickte seine Frau mit einem Blick an, der selbst Feuer gefrieren ließ. Dann wandte er sich an Ginny: "Ms. Weasley, gehen Sie ins Bett!", herrschte er sie an.

"Jawohl Sir. Schlafen Sie schön Mrs Malfoy, Mr Malfoy.", sie nickte den beiden zu und verschwand dann schnell in den anderen Flügel des Hauses.

_Glück gehabt, dem Grauen nochmal entkommen!_

Als sie dann endlich, schweratmend, in ihrem Flur einbog, erkannte sie einen Schemen, welcher an ihrer Zimmertür lehnte.

"Ich hab' was gut bei dir, Weasley.", hörte sie Draco sagen und als sie näher trat, erkannte sie ihn auch als großen, dunklen Schatten.

"Warum?", fragte sie gestresst. Würde dieser beschissene Tag denn nie ein Ende nehmen? Es war doch fast unmöglich: So viel, wie sie in den letzten drei Stunden erlebt hat, hat sie in den letzten drei Jahren nicht.

"Naja.. ich war versehentlich etwas zu laut, als ich in mein Zimmer gehen wollte."

Ginny blickte ihn verwirrt an. Sie verstand nicht und Malfoy erkannte das und erläuterte näher, was er damit meinte: "Durch den Lärm den ich verursacht habe, ist leider Gottes meine Mutter aufgewacht." Er seufzte schwer, als ob er sich das nie verzeihen könne.

In Virginias Kopf ratterte es und sie verstand was Malfoy meinte. Sie war ihm wirklich etwas schuldig, denn Draco war nicht rein zufällig dort entlang gelaufen: das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern befand sich erstens auf der anderen Seite des Hauses und zweitens, ein Stockwerk weiter oben, als das seine. Er konnte also unter keinen Umständen ‚zufällig' daran vorbeigekommen sein, nur um dann ‚versehentlich' zu viel Lärm zu machen.

"Danke Malfoy.", sagte sie deshalb und nun war sie es, die schwer seufzte.

"Wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Keine Sorge, Weasley."

Sie sah ihn aus trüben Augen an. Virginia war viel zu müde, um zurück zu giften. Seine Spitzen gegen sie waren ihr um diese Uhrzeit vollkommen egal. Das einzige was sie jetzt wollte, war ein Bett.

"Gute Nacht, Malfoy. Wir sehen uns morgen.", sagte sie matt. Draco war überrascht. Kein nächtlicher Streit!

"Ich komm darauf zurück, du weißt ja, du stehst ab sofort in meiner Schuld." Ginny zuckte nur mit den Schultern, öffnete ihre Zimmertür und schloss sie wieder, dann legte sich endlich (ENDLICH!) in das große, weiche und warme Bett. Nach wenigen Minuten schlief sie auch schon.

* * *

Hodahi! Fröhliche Weihnachten!

Huh! Wieder mal nen Kapitelchen geschafft :) Steckt harte Arbeit drinne und diesesmal war anscheinend auch mein Betajulchen sehr, sehr doll beansprucht beim betan :)(Sorry, nächste mal mach ich gleich alles besser ;P) Ich hoffe, ich hab hier mit demKapitelauch gleich nen paar Sachen geklärt:

1. Narcissa ist gar nicht so böse und oll, immerhin hat sie der armen Ginny geholfen

2. Jetzt ist auch endlich Virginia bewusst, welche Absichten denn eigentlich Lucius hat und

3. Die Geschichte gestaltet sich immer komplizierter :( Aber wird schon alles -lol- (Mein Problem -hust-)

Dann mal wieder nen dicket Danke an die Reviewers.. Ich weiß nicht.. Darf ich eigentlich Reviewantworten geben! (Wegen diesem 'Reply'-Vieh!); nen Dankeschön an Jule und -hach- ja.. das wars auch erstmal mitm Danken, wa:)

Naja okay, ich setz mich dann auch schön fein ans nächste Kapitel, wünsch euch noch was tolles uuuund: Reviewt fein :)

Bis denne


	7. Traditionen, Geschichten, Auswerungen

**7. Traditionen, Geschichten, Auswertungen**

Nach den Ereignissen, die sich in der Nacht vom Montagabend zum Dienstagmorgen abgespielt hatten, war Virginia doch recht froh, dass der Rest der Woche ruhig verlaufen war.

Ihr Verhältnis zu Mrs Malfoy hatte sich um einiges gebessert: Die Frau hatte sie nicht mehr auf dem Kieker und war auch sonst viel netter und weniger launisch zu ihr gewesen. Sie hatte wohl eingesehen, dass ihre Eifersucht unbegründet war.

Lucius Malfoy hatte sie _Gott sei Dank! _auch in Ruhe gelassen und nicht noch mal versucht, sie beinahe zu etwas zu nötigen, was sie unter keinen Umständen machen wollte. Ihr war es trotzdem unangenehm, wenn sie dem angsteinflössendem Mann begegnete oder gar irgendwo alleine mit ihm war. Er wirkte so kühl und irgendwie auch abgerichtet, doch das aller Schlimmste war, dass er so tat, als ob nie etwas geschehen wäre. _Schrecklich dieser Mann!_

Auch gab es keine weiteren Reibereien zwischen ihr und Blaise Zabini. Zwar war sie ihm öfter begegnet, meistens aber nur flüchtig in der Bibliothek. Sie wusste nicht woran es lag, vielleicht haben Slytherin es so an sich, aber auch dieser tat die meiste Zeit so, als ob nie was gewesen wäre. Ginny war das ganz recht so. Dennoch spürte sie manchmal genau, wie er ihr schelmische Blicke zuwarf.

Und Draco Malfoy? Dem ging SIE lieber aus dem Weg, denn auch wenn es ihr am Abend egal gewesen war, dass er noch etwas gut bei ihr hatte... Jetzt hatte sie Angst, dass er seine Schulden einlösen wollen würde und deswegen mied sie ihn.

Alles in allem war Ginny doch ganz zu frieden mit sich, denn sie hatte ihre erste Woche bei den Malfoys **lebend** überstanden. Es gab Hindernisse, klar, aber sie hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht jede Woche mit solchen zu rechnen hatte. Und Ginny war von der Grundeinstellung her Optimist.

Außerdem gab es da noch etwas, worauf Ginny sich freuen konnte: Heute hatte sie einen freien Tag und als sie aus dem Fenster blickte, sah sie, dass die Sonne schien: um so schöner, dass sie sich mit Hermione zum Eisessen treffen würde.

_Oh Gott, oh Gott! Hermione wird mich für verrückt erklären, wenn ich ihr die ganze Geschichte erzähle..._

-----

Draco blickte auf die Uhr: Elf Uhr war durch, Blaise würde jeden Augenblick kommen.

Da klopfte es auch schon an die Tür. Draco stand vom Sessel auf, schlenderte zur Tür und öffnete diese.

„Morgen Blaise." Er grinste seinen besten Freund an, denn heute war Samstag.

„Morgen Draco, bist du bereit für den heutigen Tag? Wir wollen ja keine Traditionen brechen." Auch Blaise Zabini grinste.

„Das wäre das Letzte, was ich wollen würde, Zabini."

„Genug geschwafelt." Blaise blickte ungeduldig auf die Uhr. „Wir müssen los!" Draco nickte zustimmend: „Na dann los."

Gemeinsam gingen sie in die große Eingangshalle. Draco löste noch ein paar Schutzzauber, die das Rein- und Rausapparieren anderer Zauberer verhindern sollte.

„Sehen uns dann im tropfenden Kessel." Sprach Draco noch schnell, ehe er mit einem ‚Plopp' verschwand. Nur wenige Sekunden danach verschwand Blaise Zabini ebenso.

-

„Was machen wir jetzt?"

Blaise Zabini und Draco Malfoy standen seit circa zwei Minuten unschlüssig im tropfenden Kessel rum, nicht wissend, ob sie sich in den dunklen Pup oder nicht doch lieber in ein kleines Café setzten sollten.

„Naja, ich würde meinen, hier drinnen können wir ständig sitzen, aber vielleicht sollten wir das gute Wetter nutzen?"

Blaise blickte seinen Freund zweifelnd an.

„Komm schon!", setzte Draco wieder an: „Wir sind hier in England, schon erstaunlich genug, dass es mal nicht regnet."

Blaise musste lachen: „Hast ja recht. Na dann suchen wir uns mal ein kleines Café."

Der junge Italiener warf, bevor sie den Pup verließen noch einmal einen kurzen, suchenden Blick in den Raum, stellte aber fest, dass hier eh keine großartigen Schönheiten verweilten.

---

Als Virginia das Café betrat, sah sie Hermione schon an einem Tisch sitzen, auf sie wartend.

„Mione!" Ginny ging zum Tisch. Hermione drehte sich um, erkannte Ginny, lächelte ebenfalls, stand auf und umarmte ihre beste Freundin.

„Na Ginny, wie geht's dir?"

Ginny seufzte und setzte sich erstemal hin.

„Ich sag es mal so: Hausmädchen sein ist vielleicht was anstrengend. Aber naja nur noch fünf Monate und drei Wochen." Sie lächelte tapfer: „Und wie geht's dir Mione, wie geht's Ron und Harry und generell.. wie geht es allen?"

„Ron und mir geht es eigentlich ganz gut. Nach längerem Überlegen haben wir uns jetzt entschieden zusammenzuziehen."

„Echt? Jetzt endlich mal.. schön schön."

„Ja es gab aber natürlich wiedermals Streit, weil wir uns nicht drauf einigen konnten, in welche Wohnung wir ziehen sollen. Und jetzt sind wir zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass wir uns nach einem kleinen Häuschen umgucken."

Ginny lächelte: „Na das ist doch super. Wann wird endlich geheiratet?" Sie knuffte ihrer Freundin in die Seite. Hermione blickte verlegen: „Ich weiß nicht, Ron hat noch nicht gefragt und bei sowas bin ich altmodisch. Außerdem, vielleicht will er ja auch gar nicht heiraten!" Hermione blickte sie zweifelnd und traurig zugleich an.

„Ach Quatsch, der ist verrückt nach dir und ich wette er ist nur zu schüchtern um dich zu fragen. Du kennst doch Ron." Sie tätschelte ihrer Freundin aufbauend die Schulter.

„Hast Recht. Ich warte einfach weiterhin. Du wolltest wissen, wie es Harry geht. Der ist gerade im Urlaub mit einer Neuen. Namen vergessen. Irgend so eine Hexe aus Schweden. Ganz hübsch und nett eigentlich. Vielleicht hält es jetzt ein bisschen länger als sonst."

Virginia wusste was Mione meinte.

„Na wenigstens hat er jemanden."

„Ach Ginny.. Das wird schon alles gut werden." Jetzt war es Hermione die ihre Freundin aufmunternd anlächelte.

„Wie läuft es eigentlich bei den Malfoys?"

„Ääähm..." Wieso musste Hermione auch ausgerechnet jetzt fragen?

„Ginny?", sie blickte Virginia herausfordernd an.

„Naja. Es ist eigentlich alles okay..."

„Eigentlich?" Hermione klang sehr skeptisch.

„Willst du die lange oder die kurze Fassung?", seufzte Ginny.

„Kurze bitte."

„Wie soll ich sagen? Draco Malfoy hatte versucht mich zu küssen und Zabini wohnt da jetzt anscheinend auch. Lucius Malfoy wollte mich mitten in der Nacht zum Sex nötigen, Gott sei Dank kam Narcissa und hat ihm gesagt, er solle mich endlich schlafen lassen. Und Mrs Malfoy kam auch nur, weil Draco sie geweckt hatte. Naja und jetzt bin ich Draco was schuldig und gehe ihm deshalb aus dem Weg. Und achja, ich hätte es fast vergessen, ich habe Blaise Zabini fast nackt gesehen."

Sie seufzte und danach herrschte lange Zeit Stille.

Hermione sah sie nur aus großen Augen an: „Also? Wie? Ich... Ginny?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß Mione, es klingt alles ein bisschen verrückt und merk- "

„VERRÜCKT?" Hermiones Stimme hatte einen schrillen Ton angenommen und als sie bemerkte das sich einige Köpfe zu ihnen herumdrehten, versuchte sie sich ein wenig zu beruhigen:

„Ginny, das ist alles andere als ein bisschen verrückt. Du musst da weg! Hast du mich verstanden? Das ist doch kein vernünftiges... Ginny?"

„Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein.."

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Hermione Granger folgte dem Blick ihrer besten Freundin und sah, etwa zwei Meter entfernt, zwei attraktive Männer durch die Winkelgasse stolzieren.

„Ich fasse es nicht!" Ginny blickte sich panisch um.

„Wer ist das?", verlangte Hermione zu wissen, doch Ginny kam nicht mal mehr dazu um zu antworten, denn da kam schon eine schnarrende Stimme zu ihnen herübergeweht: „Na wenn das nicht unser Putzwiesel plus Granger sind."

Hermione blickte Ginny erst verwirrt an, dann aber kam die Erkenntnis: „Oh, hallo Malfoy, Zabini."

---

Draco und Blaise sahen Ginny mit einem übertrieben freundlichen Grinsen an: „Na Weasley, wie geht's uns heute an einem freien Nachmittag?", fragte Blaise ‚ehrlich' interessiert.

„Wüsste nicht, was dich das angehen würde, Zabini", schimpfte Ginny auch schon los. Anscheinend genügte ihr schon der Anblick von Blaise Zabini oder Draco Malfoy (oder beide zusammen, was hier ja der Fall war), denn sie wirkte wirklich etwas aufgebracht.

„Los Hermione, wir hauen ab. Ich habe jetzt echt keine Lust mehr." Sie stand auf und blickte ihre Freundin erwartungsvoll, aber auch hoffnungsvoll an.

„Aber doch jetzt nicht wegen uns, oder?", fragte Draco und schaffte es, sie dabei mit großen, unschuldigen und auch naiv wirkenden Augen anzublicken. Virginia jedoch ignorierte es einfach und bedachte ihn lediglich mit einem Blick, welcher töten konnte. Hermione bemerkte das und da sie doch schon recht klug genug war, dass Temperament eines Weasleys einzuschätzen, wusste sie, dass sie jetzt auf keinem Fall widersprechen sollte:

„Natürlich Ginny. Zabini, Malfoy schön zu sehen, dass ihr noch genauso versnobt und arrogant seid wie eh und je." Sie nickte den beiden zu, legte zwei Galleonen auf den Tisch und zusammen, mit ihrer besten Freundin Virginia verließ sie das Café. Blaise und Draco blickten den beiden erstaunt hinterher.

„Oha, na die ist ja wirklich nicht so gut auf uns zu sprechen, nicht wahr?", vernahm Blaise die Stimme Dracos.

„Naja, ich glaube wir haben sie in letzter Zeit zu sehr gereizt", grinste nun auch der schwarzhaarige Italiener.

„Egal, setzen wir uns erstemal." Sie nahmen an dem Tisch Platz, wo eben gerade noch Virginia und Hermione gesessen hatten. Blaise musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln, irgendwie war das ja doch schon ein wenig dreist: Nur wegen den beiden ist Ginny weggegangen und jetzt setzten sie sich auch noch an deren Tisch.

„Dann Zabini, erzähl mal, wie läuft es mit dem Wettobjekt?"

„Das scheint dich ja sehr zu interessieren, wie?", Blaise grinste Draco schelmisch an.

„Natürlich tut es das.", Draco überlegte einen Moment: „Lass uns eine Auswertung machen."

„Hm, so viel hab ich noch nicht vollbracht... Lass mich mal nachdenken: Deinen Vorsprung, dass du wieder zu Hause wohnst habe ich ja eindeutig eingeholt, denn deine Mutter besteht darauf, dass ich solange ich bei euch recherchieren muss, dort auch wohne."

„Ja, das ist verdammt nochmal total bescheuert. Ich habe mir davon echt was erhofft, aber mir kommt es manchmal so vor, als ob meine Mutter von dieser Wette wüsste.", Draco seufzte schwer.

„Denk ich kaum und wenn, deine Mutter scheint sie ja nicht sonderlich zu mögen..."

Draco runzelte die Stirn: „Mag sein. Zurück zu Ginny: Sie hat meinen Körper zu sehen und zu spüren bekommen: Massage musst du wissen."

Blaise lachte: „Naja meinen Prachtexemplar hat sie ja auch gesehen und ich muss sagen, sie ist gut drauf angesprungen. Ich denke was mein Äußeres angeht, muss ich mir keine weiteren Gedanken machen.", Blaise versuchte so selbstverliebt wie möglich, jedoch ohne dabei ein Lachen ertönen zu lassen, dreinzublicken.

Draco schmunzelte: „Dito. Naja dann war da noch der Fast-Kuss, nur leider ist Weasley kurz davor klar geworden, dass ich ja ein böser Malfoy bin. Verdammt, das war dann schon ein bisschen missglückt." Blaise versuchte ernst zu gucken: „Und ich dachte Mädchen lieben diese ‚Bad Boys'!"

„Dacht' ich eigentlich auch. Ich meine darauf begründet sich auch teilweise unser.. chrm (Umbridge-like ) Erfolg."

„Daraus sollten wir eine Studie machen mein Lieber, rausfinden worauf Frauen mehr anspringen: Bad Boys oder die perfekten Schwiegersöhne."

„Leider haben wir es uns hier schon längst versaut, ich meine niemand würde mir glauben, dass sich Draco Malfoy eines besseren besinnt hat."

Blaise nickte: „Ein anderes Land, unser einziger Ausweg um ein objektives Ergebnis zu erzielen."

Draco nickte ebenfalls, schaffte es jedoch nicht, sein Grinsen zu verstecken: „Man müsste denken, wir hätten nichts besseres zu tun."

„Hm."

„Achja, wieder mal zu Ginny. Ich habe ihr aus einer brenzligen Situation geholfen. Jetzt stehe ich in ihrer Schuld. Würde mal meinen, dass ich wieder in Führung liege." Er sah Blaise mit einem süffisanten Schmunzeln an.

„Was hast du denn getan?", fragte Blaise verdutzt. Dracos Gesicht verdüsterte sich einen Moment lang: „Vater war geil auf sie.", sagte er schlicht. Blaise wollte nicht näher drauf eingehen, denn dieses Thema ging Draco wohl ziemlich nahe.

„Hm, naja ich muss ja jetzt mal erwähnen, dass Virginia wirklich nicht von schlechten Eltern ist."

„Naja die Eltern sind vielleicht schon schlecht, Vater ein alter Muggelnarr, Mutter ein arbeitsloses Hausmütterchen..."

„Komm Draco, du weißt genau was ich meine."

„Ja, sie ist schon wirklich attraktiv."

Blaise blickte aufeinmal ein wenig unsicher zu Draco, was diesen verwunderte, denn Blaise Zabini verunsicherte so gut wie nie etwas. „Blaise, was ist los?"

„Naja, es geht um die Wette."

„Was ist damit?", Draco blickte ihn fordernd an.

„Ich hatte ja jetzt genug Zeit, mir ein Bild von Weasley zu machen und so wie ich sie einschätze, ist der einzige Weg, den Eltern vorgestellt zu werden, der dass sie sich in einen von uns verliebt."

„Öhm.. Hast recht. Naja dann muss es halt so sein."

„Draco, verliebte Frauen sind ätzend. Sie nerven und sind so erzwingend. Ja genau, sie wollen immer nur haben und zwar alles mögliche: mein Geld, meine kostbare Zeit, meinen Körper. Sie sind schlicht und ergreifend nervend."

„Ich weiß.", Draco überlegte.

„Draco, ich bin dagegen. Eltern vorgestellt werden ist scheiße. Wenn sie sich nicht in einen von uns verlieben wird, ist der andere Grund ihren Eltern vorgestellt zu werden, der dass sie schwanger ist. Und schwangere Frauen sind unter Garantie noch ätzender."

„Das kann ich dir bestätigen, ja sind sie."

Blaise blickte seinen Freund überrascht an: „Wer?"

„Unwichtig, das ‚Problem' ließ sich mit vielen, langen Gesprächen und einer großen Menge Geld beseitigen." Draco machte eine wegwerfende Gestik.

„Aha, also sind wir uns einig, dass das mit den vorgestellt werden unnötig ist?"

„Blaise, Wette ist Wette."

„Ich verstehe." Blaise resignierte.

„Kopf hoch, Kumpel. Lass uns jetzt erst mal unseren Spaß haben: Da drüben beobachten uns die ganze Zeit zwei ziemlich attraktive Blondinen."

„Na dann mal auf ins Gefecht." Blaise Zabini grinste nun wieder seinen besten Freund an. Für heute Abend sollte Problematik Virginia Weasley und Wette vorerst vergessen sein.

---

Als Virginia endlich, stark alkoholisiert, wieder nach ‚Hause' kam, war es schon zwei Uhr durch. Hermione und sie hatten sich zwar schon um neun Uhr abends verabschiedet, aber dann war Ginny noch Luna begegnet, welche sie fragte, ob Ginny nicht noch Lust hätte mit ihr auf eine Party zu gehen. Sie hatte zugesagt und im Großen und Ganzen bereute sie es nicht. Die Party war ziemlich wild: Es gab viel zu Trinken, gute Musik und viele gutaussehende Typen.

Ginny leerte die Taschen ihrer Jeans. Haufenweise Zettel hatte sie zugesteckt bekommen, von jungen Männern, die unbedingt wollten, dass sie sich mal bei ihnen meldet und ihnen eine Eule schickt. Sie kicherte angetrunken und sank auf ihr Bett.

_Gott bin ich müde und morgen um sieben aufstehen, ich glaub es nicht._

Sie hatte echt großes Glück, dass ihr der magisch gebrannte Schnaps keine Fahne bereiten würde.

Sie seufzte schwer, rang sich dann aber doch noch dazu durch, sich ihr Nachthemd anzuziehen. Virginia wollte sich gerade in ihr Bett fallen lassen, war schon in einer regelrechten euphorischen Stimmung, beim bloßen Gedanken ans schlafen gehen, doch da klopfte es an der Tür...

_Verdammt..._

* * *

_Es hat lange gedauert, ich weiß..._

_Sorry, aber um ehrlich zu sein, dieses Kapitel ist schon eeewig laaange fertig +gg+_

_Hab es nur nie gepackt, es endlich hochzuladen. Naja jetzt ist es ja da undich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr könnt ja nen paar nette Reviews hinterlassen -seuf-_

_Achja danke an die, die mir auch sonst immer fleißig reviewn. Ich seid spitze +smile+_

_Okay, habe das 8. kapitel schon angefangen und hoffe, dass ich es bald fertig stellen werde, dann ist auch wieder meine BetaJule am Start._

_Bis dann, LG Luise_


	8. Störungen, Wasserhähne, Konversationen

Ginny dachte gar nicht daran wieder aufzustehen. Nachdem sie ihr schweres Gemüt ins Bett bewegt hatte, war sie viel zu faul dafür, deswegen lallte sie nur ein unverständliches: "Was?" Als sich die Tür nicht, wider Erwartens, öffnete, war sie auch schon voller Hoffnungen, dass es sich die Person anders überlegt hatte und wieder gegangen war.

_Wer stört auch schon so spät in der Nacht?_

Sie drehte sich mit dem Rücken zur Tür, schloss die Augen und war gerade dabei ins Reich der Träume abzudriften, da klopfte es ein zweites Mal, lauter und ungeduldiger.

Ginny beachtete es erst gar nicht weiter, denn wenn es wichtig war könnte man sie ja auch morgen noch darauf ansprechen. Doch als es ein drittes Mal klopfte, reagierte sie letztendlich doch: Sie stand auf, torkelte zur Tür, versuchte nach der Klinke zu greifen (welche sie auch nach dem vierten Versuch zu fassen bekam) und öffnete, leicht benommen, die Tür. Vor ihr stand, ein ebenfalls leicht angetrunken wirkender, Draco Malfoy.

Ginny kniff die Augen zusammen. Vielleicht hatte sie sich ja doch verguckt, ihren verschwommenem Blick durfte sie schließlich jetzt gerade nicht wirklich trauen, doch als Draco dann anfing zu reden, wusste sie, dass er es zu ihrem Leidwesen war.

"Hey Weasley, siehst ja ganz schön fertig aus.", er grinste sie an (zumindest nahm Ginny das an, erkennen konnte sie es nicht 100). Er trat, ohne sie gefragt zu haben, in ihr Zimmer und setzte sich auf ihr Bett.

Ginny zuckte resignierend die Schultern und schloss noch die Tür, bevor sie sich ebenfalls zu ihrem Bett begab.

"Was willst du, Malfoy?"

"Scheinst mir ja ein wenig angetrunken zu sein, Weasley!"

"Was willst du, Malfoy?", Ginny ignorierte Dracos Fragen einfach, sie wollte doch nur schlafen.

"Ich dachte mir, guckst du mal was die neue Mitbewohnerin so treibt und ja, jetzt bin ich hier." Er lächelte sie zuckersüß an. Ginny musste kichern, selbst wenn sie nicht wusste, weswegen. Denn zu kichern war jetzt nun wirklich fehl am Platze. Es gab überhaupt keinen Anlass weswegen sie hätte lachen, grinsen, kichern oder sonst wie ihre Freude und Belustigung zum Ausdruck bringen zu müssen. _Mist, der Alkohol ist schuld. Nie wieder Alkohol, nie wieder! _(Den Spruch kennen wir doch irgendwo her, gell? )

"Weswegen kicherst du so, Weasley?"

"Ich kichere gar nicht. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, ich geh jetzt schlafen. Gute Nacht, _DRACO_." Sie legte sich in ihr Bett und ließ sich gar nicht davon irritieren, dass Draco Malfoy noch auf diesem saß.

"Ist jetzt nicht dein ernst, oder?", er sah sie fragend an. Ginny blickte ihn an, gähnte lauthals, deutete noch ein Nicken an, ehe sie ihre Augen schloss und wieder mal kurz davor war einzuschlafen. Draco seufzte, stand auf und Ginny dachte schon, er würde endlich gehen, doch das tat er nicht. Stattdessen begab er sich ins Badezimmer. Ginny hörte nur, wie er den Wasserhahn anmachte, wieder zudrehte, wieder an und wieder zu, wieder an und.. Ginny ging das Geräusch, des sich immer wieder anstellenden Wassers, auf die Nerven: "MALFOY! Was tust du da?", brüllte sie zum Badezimmer. Aufstehen wollte bzw. konnte sie gar nicht: Sie war einfach zu müde. Sie hörte ein Räuspern und kurze Zeit später erschien Dracos Kopf wieder im Türrahmen: "Weasley, dein Wasserhahn klemmt ein wenig." Virginia rollte die Augen, doch sie merkte schnell, dass dies ein Fehler war, denn diese übermäßige Bewegung ihres Auges tat ihr nicht gut und sie hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, als wäre sie zehn Runden Kinderkarussell gefahren.

"Oh Gott, mir ist schlecht.."

Draco blickte auf: "Dir ist schlecht?", er sah sie grinsend an. Ginny beschloss just in diesem Moment, falls es doch eskalieren würde und sie kotzen musste, dass dies doch auf Draco Malfoy geschehen sollte.

"Warum nervst du mich eigentlich noch? Merkst du nicht, dass du hier mit einer angetrunkenen, im Moment sehr gereizten, temperamentwütigen Weasley in einem Zimmer verharrst?"

"Virginia, so betrunken bin ich nun auch nicht, dass ich das nicht merken würde. Und wenn du willst, ich wüsste da etwas, was dich auf fröhlichere Gedanken bringen würde..", er zwinkerte ihr zu.

"Äh?" Immer noch auf dem Bett liegend, ihr Gesicht zu Draco gewandt, blickte sie ihn verständnislos an.

"Oh wie putzig. Diese Naivität steht dir, Weasley."

"Jetzt wieder Weasley! Draco, wenn du dich nicht ausgelastet fühlst, dann geh zum Bahnhof und tob dich da aus. Ich hingegen will jetzt endlich SCHLAFEN." Sie wandte Draco ihren Rücken zu und versuchte jetzt endgültig zu schlafen. Doch ihre Ohren lauschten immer noch den Geräuschen, die Draco verursachte. Er ging im Zimmer auf und ab, dann näherte er sich ihrem Bett und das nächste was sie fühlte, war, wie sich ihre Matratze ein Stück absank, unter dem Gewicht des sich setzenden Malfoy. Er beugte sich über Ginny hinweg, um zu sehen, so vermutete es Virginia, ob sie wirklich schon schlafen würde. Sie merkte, wie sein heißer Atem ihre Ohren kitzelte. In einer anderen Situation hätte sie es vielleicht genossen, doch jetzt machte es sie einfach nur wütend. _Checkt dieser Kerl denn eigentlich gar nichts? ICH WILL MEINE RUHE HABEN._

Doch Ginny schwieg und ließ ihre Augen geschlossen. Vielleicht dächte er ja dann, dass sie wirklich schon schliefe. Alles was sie jetzt bräuchte, um glücklich zu sein, wäre Ruhe und Dunkelheit, damit sie in den Schlaf gleiten könnte.

Sie spürte, wie er mit einer ihrer Haarsträhnen spielte. "Weasley, hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du unglaublich schöne Haare hast?"

War Malfoy etwa auf Droge? Sie seufzte, drehte sich auf den Rücken, öffnete langsam ihre Augen und blickte frontal in das Gesicht von Malfoy, welcher jetzt genau über ihr lag. Sie musste automatisch an die letzte Woche denken, an den Fastkuss, welchen sie doch noch so gut von sich abwenden konnte. "Malfoy?", es war mehr ein Flüstern als eine Frage. "Was willst du denn eigentlich die ganze Zeit von mir?"

"Hm?", er tat unschuldig. Wäre da eben noch ein ‚magischer' Augenblick gewesen, so hätte Malfoy ihn eben zerstört. Ginny schob Dracos Oberkörper beiseite.

"Malfoy, ich muss morgen arbeiten und das schon in weniger als vier Stunden. Würdest du jetzt bitte abhauen und einem leicht übermüdeten Hausmädchen ihre Ruhe gönnen?" Ginny spürte, wie die Wut in ihr wieder anstieg, auch wenn sie sich nicht erklären konnte, weswegen. Wahrscheinlich ärgerte sie sich über sich selbst. _Magischer Augenblick. So ein Schrott!_

"Weasley, ich weiß ja nicht was dein Problem ist, aber selbst dir dürfte bekannt sein, dass wenn du auch leicht übermüdet sein magst, es immer noch Zauberei gibt und die bekanntermaßen stärker ist als Kaffee." Er grinste sie an. Ginny war verblüfft: Ist dieser Kerl denn unermüdlich? Sie blickte ihm ins Gesicht und konnte keinen Funken Schläfrigkeit ausmachen. Nichts! Der Typ wirkte munter wie eh und je.

"Was ist? Hab ich irgendwas im Gesicht?", fragte er schleppend.

"Nein, nur eine ziemlich hoch getragene Nase.", antwortete sie schnippisch.

"Zu Recht, wie ich finde. Und bisher hat sich auch nie jemand beschwert und wenn ja, dann nur aus purem Neid, da ich sie, wie schon erwähnt, zu Recht sehr weit oben trage."

"Schön, dass du so von dir reden kannst, aber glaube mir Malfoy, ich kenne mindestens eine Person, die ohne jeglichen Neid denkt, dass du doch keinen Grund hast, so von dir eingenommen zu sein."

Malfoy tat ungläubig: "Diese Person würde ich ja gerne mal kennenlernen wollen. Du weißt ja gar nicht wie schrecklich das ist, dass sich alle Menschen um dein makelloses Äußeres reißen, noch wenn du dazu ein sehr hohen Intell – "

"Malfoy! Klappe! Ich werde sie dir eventuell irgendwann mal vorstellen, aber jetzt will ich schlafen. Könntest du dich jetzt bitte endlich aus meinem Bett begeben?"

Malfoy fing an zu lachen. "Was ist los?", Ginny wurde nun langsam aggressiv.

"Du wärst die erste weibliche Person, die das zu mir sagt und dann auch noch ernst meint. Wahrscheinlich wirst du überhaupt die einzige Person bleiben, die sich das von mir wünscht."

Ginny war verwirrt, im Prinzip hätte sie ja nichts gegen einen Draco Malfoy in ihrem Bett, aber eben was gegen diesen.

"Ja, wirklich überaus komisch. Kannst du jetzt gehen? Gott, ich bin schon gar nicht mehr müde. Argh!"

"Na dann kann ich ja auch bleiben. Möchte ja nicht, dass sich unser Personal langweilt."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. _Dieser Kerl, diese unsägliche Nervensäge, dieser arrogante Wicht. Wieso nervt er mich die ganze Zeit, warum? Erst tyrannisiert er, dann zerstört er den magischen Augenblick... Moment, falsche Richtung!_

"Ich weiß, dass du noch was gut bei mir hast, aber..", Ginny schluckte schwer, denn das nächste Wort würde ihr nicht leicht über Lippen gehen.

"Aber?"

Ginny seufzte noch einmal schwer, nahm sich all ihren Mut zusammen, bereitete sich auf das hämische Grinsen Malfoys vor: ".. bit.. bitt.. bitte gehe jetzt."

Malfoy tat überrascht, nicht dass sie ihn schon öfter gebeten hätte, zu gehen. Aber noch nie war es in einem etwas freundlichen und ernst gemeinten Ton und Klang gewesen.

"Mein gesamtes Weltbild ist soeben zerstört worden, Weasley. Ich bin verwirrt. Wie kannst du mich nur so desillusionieren?" Er blickte sie theatralisch an, ehe sich sein entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck in eine hämische Maske verwandelte. Ginny wurde die ganze Show zu bunt, sie nahm ihr Kopfkissen und schleuderte es mit voller Wucht in Dracos _beschissenes _Grinsen. "Entschuldige Malfoy, vorkommen wird es sicherlich nicht noch einmal." Nur er schaffte es ihren Puls in Sekundenschnelle von 0 auf 180 zu bringen. _Verdammter Bastard. _Ihr Herz raste und das Blut schoss ihr ins Gesicht: Das weltberühmte Weasleytemperament war durchgebrochen.

Sie blickte zu Draco rüber. _Wenn er jetzt was falsches sagt, kratze ich ihm die Augen aus._

Draco blickte sie zornig an, dann fing er an zu lachen. Ginny war verdutzt: Draco Malfoy war nicht sauer? "Was?", blaffte sie ihn an. Ihre Nerven lagen blank. Er hatte sie so lange gereizt und abermals wollte sie nur schlafen.

"Na ja, du guckst mich so an, als würdest du mir jeden Moment an die Gurgel springen wollen."

"Na ach! Und das ist so lustig?"

Draco schnalzte mit der Zunge: "Sehr sogar."

Ginny erwiderte nichts, sondern beließ es bei einem grimmigen Blick. Malfoy würde schon sehen, was passieren kann, wenn er nicht bald abhauen würde.

"Na ja, der Klügere gibt bekanntermaßen nach. Ich werde also meinen Hut vor dir ziehen. Eine Ausnahme, nicht dass du denkst der Punkt geht an dich, Weasley." Ginny lachte trocken auf.

"Nein, das tut er nicht, Weasley. Ich bin nur selbst auch zu müde, um mich hier noch weiter mit dir beschäftigen zu müssen ."

"Na dann geh doch endlich!", presste Ginny durch ihre Zähne. _Es dauert nicht mehr lange.. dann.._

"Ganz schön unhöflich und taktisch unklug von dir, mich so zu behandeln. Erstens bin ich dein Vorgesetzter und zweitens bist du mir noch immer etwas schuldig. Ich könnte jetzt einfach mal zu Papi rennen, mal sehen was dann passieren würde...", er zwinkerte ihr gehässig zu.

"Schon klar.", Ginny versuchte weniger verärgert zu klingen.

Draco stand nun endgültig von ihrem Bett auf, stellte sich aufrecht hin und blickte von oben auf sie herab. _So wie er es immer getan hat._

"Dann formuliere deine _Bitte_ nochmals. Ergiebig und ehrfürchtig, so wie es zu sein hat."

"Bitte?", Ginny riss ihre Augen auf. Auf was für Wolken schwebte Malfoy denn gerade? Hatte er zu viel Morphium geschnuppert?

"Du hast mich schon verstanden, Virginia.", erwiderte Draco mit schleppendem Ton.

Sie seufzte. _Wenn er dann endlich geht, meinetwegen._

"Okay, also liebster Draco, könntest du bitte deinen wunderhübschen Arsch aus meinem Zimmer befördern!", sie grinste und hoffte das es halbwegs echt aussah.

"Du findest meinen Hintern hübsch?", er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste sie süffisant an.

Ginny hatte plötzlich tolle Bilder vor Augen: Sie hob ihren Arm, und verpasste Draco Malfoy mit voller Wucht eine scheppernde Ohrfeige. Leider nur ein Hirngespinst.

"Malfoy, du wolltest gehen."

"Wollte ich? Formulierte ich das wirklich so!"

"Ja, das tatest du! Also, was willst du noch hier?"

Er grinste sie an: "Eine ordentliche Verabschiedung."

"Tschüss! Ordentlich genug?", Ginnys Kraft neigte sich dem Ende. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dem verbalen Kampf zwischen ihr Malfoy noch standhalten konnte. Ihre Augen fielen immer fast zu und ihre Glieder waren schon so schwer, dass sie befürchtete, dass das Bett unter ihnen bersten könnte.

Draco legte den Kopf zur Neige: "Nein.", sagte er schlicht.

"Was denn noch?", Ginnys Stimme wurde immer dünner. _ICH WILL SCHLAFEN!_

"Na ja, ein traditioneller Gute-Nacht-Kuss wäre jetzt nicht schlecht."

Auf einmal war Ginny wieder hellwach.

* * *

Ja, ich habe es endlich geschafft. Das 8 Kapitel ist endlich fertig. Es wurde vollbracht. Es hat mich viel Mühe und Zeit gekostet und dann kamen noch schwere Komplikationen hinzu. Soll heißen: mein Internet hat gut einen Monat nicht funktioniert, ich war also völlig abgeschotten von Ich war ganz schön geschockt, als ich gesehen habe, dass kam was Neues on gestellt wurde, deswegen habe ich mich sofort an den PC gesetzt und das 8. kapitel fertig gestellt. Wie schon versprochen, war meine BetaJuju wieder am Start. Und ihrer und meiner Meinung nach ist das 8. Kapitel eindeutig besser als das 7., oder was sagt ihr dazu?

Ich danke allen Reviewern und hoffe, dass ihr nicht findet, dass diese Geschichte an Qualität verliert. Und an die Schwarzleser und generell an alle Leser: Hinterlasst bitte ein Review.

DANKE, Bis bald :)


	9. Küsse, Fashionsession und Panik

Sie setzte sich kerzengerade in ihrem Bett auf. Hatte sie sich eben verhört, oder hatte Malfoy das eben wirklich gesagt?

„Wie bitte?", Ginnys Stimme klang etwas schrill und hoch.

Draco räusperte sich, lächelte sie an und wiederholte das eben Gesagte nochmals mit langsamer, schleppender Stimme: „Ich fragte, wie es mit einem traditionellen Gute-Nacht-Kuss wäre?"

„Wieso sollte ich das tun?", schnappte Ginny.

„Weil du nicht dumm bist."

Ginny fing an zu lachen: „Falsche Antwort, Malfoy. Machen würde ich es, wenn ich dumm wäre. Wie du aber schon richtig festgestellt hast, bin ich es nicht. Von daher: Nein, ganz schlechte Idee mit dem Gute-Nacht-Kuss."

_Was denkt der Kerl eigentlich von mir?_

„Na gut, Weasley. Ich hätte ja gedacht du wärst anders." Draco seufzte theatralisch in die inzwischen ziemlich angespannte Situation.

„Wie anders?" Ginny bereute ihre Frage im nächsten Augenblick schon, eigentlich war es doch sonnenklar, dass Draco Malfoy versuchte sie mit dieser Aussage zu ködern. Und sie war mal wieder, so unvorsichtig und blind sie nun einmal war, vor Neugier in die Falle hineingetapst.

„Nun ja – ", setzte Draco an „Ich hätte einfach mehr von dir erwartet." Er schenkte ihr einen besonders tief enttäuschten Blick. Ginny fand Draco Malfoy einfach nur erstaunlich: entweder er zeigte keinerlei Gefühle und sein Gesicht glich einer steinernen Maske oder aber, er setzte soviel Emotionen in seinen Blick, dass man es ihm gar nicht abnehmen konnte. Allgemein war ja bekannt, dass Draco Malfoy keine Gefühle hatte geschweige denn, diese zum Ausdruck bringen konnte.

_Alles nur Schauspielerei. Der Typ versucht dich zu verarschen._

„Ja Malfoy, es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich deine Erwartungen nicht übertreffen kann, geschweige denn, nicht einmal in der Lage bin, sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu erfüllen. Aber was soll ich sagen? So ist das Leben. Wir alle werden früher oder später von anderen Menschen enttäuscht. Auch ein Draco Malfoy." Damit beendete Ginny ihr Plädoyer und sah Malfoy erschöpft in die Augen. Unglaublich, aber sie hatte ihre letzten Reserven aufgebraucht. Sie brachte es nicht mehr fertig, sich weitere Wortduelle mit ihrem ehemaligen Schulkameraden und Erzrivalen ihres Bruders zu liefern.

„Und du glaubst ernsthaft, mit diesen paar 'tröstenden' Worten könntest du mich einfach so abspeisen?" Malfoy Jr. lachte trocken auf: „Komm schon Weasley oder bist du immer noch die berühmt berüchtigte Jungfrau Gryffindors?"

Seine Frage brachte den gewünschten Effekt mit sich: Virginia mobilisierte nochmals all ihre Kräfte und schaute ihn aus großen, vorwurfsvollen Blicken an, dann räusperte sie sich:

„Ein Kuss und du bist weg?" _Warum auch immer ihm so sehr etwas daran liegen mag._

„Sicher." Seine Gesichtszüge blieben unverändert.

Sie war es Leid. Sollte er doch seinen blöden Kuss bekommen, sie hatte keine Lust mehr ihre Energiereserven in einer völlig sinnlosen Debatte mit Malfoy zu verschwenden. Mit einem schnellen Schwung erhob sie sich aus ihrem weichen Himmelbett, auch wenn Virginia sich fragte, woher sie die Kraft überhaupt nahm, sich so geflissentlich zu erheben. Letztendlich schob sie es auf die Vorfreude, des nun immer näher rückenden Schlafes. Sie musterte Malfoy haargenau und natürlich entging ihr nicht der Blick seinerseits, den er über ihren Körper wandern ließ. Automatisch musste sie an die Nacht in der Küche des großen Manors denken. Ihr lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Draco schien es zu bemerken, denn er sah sie aus spöttischen Augen an.

„Was ist nun, Weasley?"

Rasch überwand Ginny die 2 Schritte, die sie und Malfoy trennten. Sie musste sich richtig zusammenreißen, um ihm nicht eine zu scheuern, denn danach war ihr im Moment eigentlich lieber.

Aber Ginny wusste, dass sie nicht zu viel Dramatik in diese eigentlich simple Prozedur legen sollte, deswegen zog sie Dracos Kopf eher grob als sanft zu sich heran und gab ihm einen schlichten und kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Zufrieden?", fragte Ginny mürrisch.

Draco lachte kalt auf: „Das nennst du einen Kuss, Weasley?"

„Einen traditionellen Gute – Nacht - Kuss, in der Tat. Ja."

Nun war sie es, in deren Augen der Spott nur so triefte. Da Draco nicht reagierte und sie statt dessen nur mit einem verweisendem Blick strafte, führte sie näher aus:

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie eure Familie so etwas handhabt. Doch ich persönlich stehe beispielsweise nicht darauf, einem meiner Brüder das Gesicht abzulecken."

Draco brummte nur irgend etwas vor sich hin, ging schnurstracks zur Tür und Ginny genoss schon zehn Sekunden später die beruhigende Einsamkeit in ihrem Zimmer.

Eine Woche später hätte Draco den Vorfall am liebsten vergessen. Diese Demütigung, die diese verdammte Muggelnärrin ihm angetan hatte. Nein, so etwas tat man nicht mit einem Malfoy und schon gar nicht mit Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Er saß in seinem Büro und sollte eigentlich eine wichtige Konferenz vorbereiten, doch diese Wette ging ihm nicht aus dem Kopf. Zum einen lag es daran, dass Draco wirklich sehr viel Zeit und Kraft in dieses banale Projekt legte, dass es ihm fast absurd vorkam. Er war immerhin ein Malfoy, die Frauen lagen ihm (in Scharren!!!) zu Füßen und dieses eine verdammte Weibsbild, schien ihn jedoch, unter keinen Umständen, an sich heran zulassen. Das war der eine kränkende Grund, weshalb er sich nicht auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren konnte. Der zweite und für ihn genauso schmerzende Grund, war der, dass Blaise ihn bezüglich dessen was am Abend vor einer Woche in Weasleys Schlafgemach passiert war, ausgequetscht hatte. Eigentlich lag es nicht in Dracos Absicht, die Wahrheit auszusprechen, doch leider war Blaise Zabini einer der besten Legilimentoren die Draco kannte. Und natürlich fand Blaise das mehr als ein wenig amüsant. Nicht das Dracos Art gegenüber Virginia, fast erpresserisch gewesen war, nein er hatte auch noch versagt. Nun musste er sich Gedanken über den weiteren Verlauf machen. Generell ging ihm dieses übertrieben nette Getue seinerseits allmählich auf die Nerven und vielleicht sollte er einfach wieder er selbst sein. Es könnte ja sein, dass Ginny den Hogwarts- typischen Malfoy attraktiver fand, als den erwachsenen. Draco seufzte laut auf. Wo sollte das noch alles hinführen?

* * *

Blaise war gut drauf. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass die Geschichte, welche zwischen seinem besten Freund und Ginny vorgefallen war, ihn in eine Art Dauerrausch versetzt hatte, oder aber auch daran, dass diese besagte Ginny gerade vor ihm stand und ihm beim Aussuchen einiger Kleider half. Blaise hatte sich ganz geschickt angestellt. Er ist zu Weasley gegangen, hatte ihr gesagt, dass er gleich ein Date hätte und nicht wisse wie er sich kleiden solle. Ginny hatte nur spöttisch aufgelacht, er Blaise Zabini und nicht wissen, was er anziehen soll bei einem Date. Daraufhin hatte Blaise laut geseufzt und ihr erklärt, dass es nicht nur ein Date war, dass es was ernsteres war, ja vielleicht sogar die Liebe seines Lebens. Er befand es immer noch als unglaublich, dass Weasley ihm das abgekauft hatte, aber so war es nun einmal. Jetzt stand sie in seinem Appartement in London, genau genommen vor seinem Kleiderschrank, und wühlte einige Sachen hervor. 

„Ist sie eigentlich eine Hexe oder ein Muggel?", fing Ginny plötzlich das Gespräch an, ihr Kopf hing noch immer im Kleiderschrank. Blaise hatte es einkalkuliert, dass sie Fragen stellen könnte und sich deswegen auch schon eine passende Geschichte zurechtgelegt. Sein Plan war einfach zu genial.

„Sie ist eine Hexe. Ich habe sie während meiner Arbeit kennengelernt. Sie arbeitet in der Abteilung 'ZRVG' bei Gringotts. Heißt soviel, wie sie schlägt sich mit dem ganzen rechtlichen Kram rum."

„Und wie hat sie es geschafft, gerade jemanden wie dich, auch nur Ansatzweise dazu zu bewegen, dich eventuell fest an eine Frau zu binden?! Ich meine, es ist ziemlich ungewöhnlich.. so nachdem was ich gehört habe."

„Du hörst zu viel auf andere. Das meiste, was man sich über mich erzählt, stimmt so gar nicht."

„Achja, ist das so?!", fragte sie argwöhnisch. Doch sie ließ Blaise keine Zeit zum antworten, denn im nächsten Augenblick rief sie auch schon:

„Fertig!", in diesem Moment erschien ihr Kopf wieder aus dem Kleiderschrank.

„Also Blaise, du meintest, ihr würdet fein Essen gehen?"

„Ja, das hatten wir vor."

„Gut naja ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube du solltest unbedingt dieses dunkelrote Hemd anziehen, dazu diese schwarze Anzugshose und natürlich diesen wunderbaren schwarzen Festumhang."

Sie legte die Sachen auf seinen Kleiderständer.

„Ähm und du bist der Meinung, dass das passt?", fragte er unsicher. Ach beim Barte des Merlin, er hätte Schauspieler werden sollen. Ein Blaise Zabini und unsicher. Und Weasley kaufte ihm das offensichtlich auch noch ab, denn diese errötete leicht und stammelte: „Nun, ich glaube ich fände dich, wenn ich ein Date mit dir hätte, in diesen Sachen unwiderstehlich."

STRIKE! Das war es, was er hören wollte. Sein Plan würde aufgehen, dessen war er sich jetzt ziemlich sicher.

„Oh nun wenn das so ist. Ich probier sie gleich mal an. Du hast doch noch einen Moment Zeit, oder? Ich will dir keine Umstände bereiten.", fragte er bescheiden und so, als ob sie sich schon ewig kennen würden. Was ja an sich nicht völlig aus der Luft gegriffen war, aber mit dem Unterschied, dass sie sich bisher nicht riechen konnten.

„Ungefähr noch eine halbe – ", Ginny stutze kurz, als Blaise begann sich umzuziehen, am liebsten hätte sie sich, wie ein kleines Mädchen voller Scham, die Hände vor die Augen geklatscht. Aber anscheinend hatte Blaise kein Problem damit sich vor ich umzuziehen, warum sollte sie dann eins damit haben? „Ungefähr noch eine halbe Sunde.", fing sie den Satz wieder an. Sie beobachtete Blaise jetzt ganz genau. Ihre neue Denkweise gefiel ihr. Generell sagte man ihr oft, dass sie zu schüchtern, teilweise sogar prüde wirken würde. Das kränkte sie, denn unter keinen Umständen wollte sie in irgend einer Weise prüde, langweilig oder gar konservativ herüber kommen. Klar, sie warf sich nicht dem erst besten an den Hals, aber dennoch hatte auch sie gerne ihren Spaß. Irgendwie wurde sie einen kurzen Moment lang neidisch auf die Frau, mit der Blaise sich bald treffen würde. Er sah echt gut aus: durchtrainiert, aber nicht etwa so wie ein übertriebener Bodybuilder, sondern eher wie ein Adonis. Mit seinen dunklen Augen, seiner leicht gebräunten Haut und den verwuschelten dunklen Haaren, konnte sie sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie er hunderte von Frauen ins Bett bekam, ohne ihnen wahrscheinlich alles Mögliche versprechen zu müssen. Warum hatte Ginny nicht auch ein Blaise Zabini: attraktiv, vermögend und wie es den Anschein machte, auch noch nett?!

_Die Welt ist einfach ungerecht._

Blaise räusperte sich und Ginny erwachte aus ihrer Trance: „Was meinst du Weasley?! Wie sehe ich aus?"

Sie hatte sich nicht verspekuliert: Das weinrote Hemd passte perfekt zu seiner dunklen Haut und das schwarz des Umhanges und der Hose, ließen seine Bewegungen sehr elegant wirken. Trotzdem konnte man durch die Kleidung erkennen, dass er breite Schultern hatte und wahrscheinlich auch sonst sehr sportlich war. Sein gesamtes Erscheinungsbild sah einfach zum dahin schmelzen aus.

„Darf ich noch eine Kleinigkeit ändern?", fragte sie. Er nickte und ohne auf ein weiteres Zeichen seinerseits zu warten, ging sie zu ihm hin, stellte sich genau vor ihm und öffnete den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes. Zumindest war das ihr Vorhaben gewesen, seine Nähe und der männlich herbe Duft seines Aftershaves warfen sie völlig aus der Bahn. Ungeschickt fummelte sie an dem Knopf herum und hätte ihn am liebsten, voller Ungeduld und Verwirrung, schon einfach abgerissen. Doch dann schob Blaise Ginny sanft von sich weg.

„Ich mach das schon.", sagte er mit einem süffisantem Grinsen und eine Sekunde später war der Knopf auf.

„Und wie sehe ich jetzt mit dieser klitzekleinen Veränderung aus?"

Ginny brauchte nur wenige Sekunden um sich von dem gerade passierten zu fangen. Sie trat einige Schritte von Blaise weg, um einen besseren Blick auf das Gesamtresultat zu besitzen. Sie betrachtete ihn einige Sekunden, ehe sie ihre Prognose von sich ließ:

„Nun elegant, aber dennoch locker. Perfekte Kombination. Okay, ich hoffe, du nimmst es mir nicht übel, aber ich muss jetzt zurück zum Manor. Meine Pause ist bald vorbei und... ich muss jetzt los."

Blaise runzelte die Stirn und sah sie fragend an. Doch Ginny zuckte nur entschuldigend mit den Schultern und griff hastig nach ihrer Tasche. Dann schritt sie schnellen Schrittes zur Tür. Fast panisch öffnete sie diese, so als ob sie auf der Flucht wäre.

Sie meinte noch zu hören, wie Blaise ihr ein „Danke!" hinterherrief. Doch das war ihr egal. Jetzt grade war ihr alles egal! Sie hatte ein verdammt großes Problem, soviel stand fest und sie kannte nur eine Person mit der sie darüber reden konnte. Aber erstemal brauchte sie eine Zigarette.

* * *

Ein dickes, dickes.. ja ein wirklich ganz ganz dickes **SORRY!** an euch alle. Achja, ich hatte eine schwere Zeit -snif-. Soll heißen: Mir ist nichts eingefallen, ich brauchte eine Pause und es ging alles wirklich nur sehr sehr schleppend voran. Aber tadá! Hier ist jetzt das 9. Kapitel und ich hoffe doch sehr, dass es euch gefällt. Wenn dem so ist, dann bitte ich um viele viele Reviews. Dank'schön ;) 


End file.
